The Fourth Acolyte
by DeadSparrow
Summary: Rogue is kidnapped by the acolytes and forced to join them. How do they accomplish this?read on.Romy maybe rietro hehe gambit
1. Default Chapter

Rogue gets kidnapped by the acolytes and then is forced to join them. How do they accomplish this? Read on to find out. Romy, maybe rietro.hehe gambit

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men, otherwise I would be basking in the glory of it instead of writing fan fiction, plus if I owned x men I would take Gambit, and do naughty things with him. So yeah. . .

Chapter One: Stalkers

As usual Rogue's day started out with Kitty breaking yet another alarm clock by phasing through it and short circuiting it.

"Like oh my god!" Kitty exclaimed realizing what she did. "Not again! I'm going to have to like buy another one!"

Rogue smirked as she groggily sat up. "How many does this make?" She asked. "Three alarm clocks in one week?"

"Four," Kitty said collapsing back on the bed. "I am like so running out of money.

Rogue laughed and got out of bed. It was always funny to watch Kitty freak out about things. When she had first come to stay at the institute it had been one of the things she liked about Kitty, actually, it was the only thing she liked about Kitty. The young girl was way to hyper and girly, it made Rogue's stomach lurch when she found out she was going to have to be rooming with her. But now, after all the things she and Kitty had gone through together Kitty was Rogue's closest friend, and dare she say it, perhaps even her best friend.

Breakfast was chaotic as usual. Kurt was bamfing all around the kitchen trying to get as much food as he could off of everybody else.

"Come on Scott!" Kurt said bamfing in front of the x-men leader. "You don't really want that eggo anyway."

"No Way!" Scott held his hand protectively in front of the eggo on his plate. "You already had three. And if you try to make a grab for it I'll blast you."

"Aww," Kurt shoulders slumped down in defeat. His face brightened up when he saw Rogue taking her eggo out of the toaster. "Oh schwester!" He bamfed over to where Rogue stood.

"Back off Kurt, Ah'm not giving ya mah eggo," she said shooting him the death glare.

"Oh come on mein schwester!" He whined. "We're family! We're supposed to do nice things for each other, biiiite!!!!"

Rogue rolled her eyes at him. "Neiiiin!" She said mocking his pleading voice. The two siblings began to argue but were then interrupted by Scott who had an announcement.

"I'm leaving now, so if anyone needs a ride they better come now!" The chaotic kitchen instantly grew quiet, but only for a second, and then was filled with protests.

"But it's not even time to go to school yet!" Amara complained.

"Yeah!" Kitty joined in. "We still have like a half hour."

"I know," Scott said. "But I have some make-up work that I have to get down before school, so if anyone wants a ride they have to come in early with me."

None of the students wanted to go to school this early in the morning, but none of them wanted to walk either. Each of them managed to shove all their food down their throats in under ten seconds and then were instantly at Scott's side who was waiting by the kitchen door, everyone except for Rogue.

"Hey Rogue, are you like coming?" Kitty asked glancing back at her.

Rogue shook her head and held up her eggo. "Ah'll walk, ah wanna eat my eggo first." She shot another death glare at Kurt. Kitty nodded in understanding and followed the rest of the x-men out to Scott's car.

Rogue sighed as a blanket of silence over came the kitchen. Ever since developing her powers in her home town she hadn't gotten a lot of quiet time. Things were always chaotic at the brother hood house, and it was the same at the institute, only more sanitary. If this was what it took to get a moment's silence than Rogue would gladly walk to school everyday.

Barely a minute past when Scott came running back into the kitchen. "Forget something?" Rogue asked.

"Keys. . ." he muttered looking around the kitchen.

Rogue saw a pair of keys laying on the table in front of her. She grabbed them and held them up for Scott to take. "Hey thanks," He said taking them and heading towards the door. Then he stopped and turned back to face Rogue. "You sure you don't want a ride?"

"No it's okay," she said surprised he cared. "Ah can walk."

He looked at her as if he was unsatisfied with her answer. "Are you sure Rogue, because it's not problem I can give you a ride." The way he offered made him sound so sincere as if he didn't want her to have to walk to school. It made him sound as if he actually cared about her, which in a way he did. It was enough to make Rogue reconsider his offer, if Jean hadn't walked right in then.

"Scott we have to get going!" Her annoying whinny voice came as she walked into the kitchen. "Everyone's getting impatient." She put her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot impatiently. She looked so whinny and stupid, but that didn't stop a smile from forming on Scott's face just by looking at her. Rogue couldn't help but feeling a bit jealous of Jean, which made her very angry. Jean was everything Rogue prayed to God that she would never become, but she had the only thing Rogue really wanted, a good boyfriend.

"Okay I'm coming," Scott told Jean. He turned back to Rogue. "Final answer Rogue, you sure you want to walk?"

Rogue shuddered at the thought of having to watch Scott and Jean all lovey dovey on the way to school. "Yeah Ah'm sure."

Scott shrugged, "It's your loss." With that he and Jean headed out the door.

Once again silence devoured the kitchen. A minute later Logan entered but then stopped dead in his tracks. "It's quiet," he growled. "To quiet." He then looked at Rogue for an explanation.

"Scott had to go to school early and no one wanted to walk," she explained.

"So why didn't you go with them?" he asked.

Rogue shrugged. "Didn't really want to."

"Yeah well you better get walking then," he said gruffly. "It's a long way, don't wanna be late."

"Oh no, wouldn't want that," she replied sarcastically as she finished her eggo.

"I mean it kid," he growled. "Get to school. If I get any news that you were late your going to have extra danger room sessions."

Rogue got up and gathered all her stuff. As she walked out the door she muttered, "Like you've ever cared about the rules."

"I heard that kid," Logan said loudly.

Rogue took her time walking to school. The later she got there the sooner she could leave. She didn't care if she was late. If she was late that meant the halls wouldn't be as crowded and there would be less risk of people touching her. She didn't care about Logan's threat, she could handle the danger room anytime. Unlike the other x-men she actually looked forward to the danger room sessions. They were a way to relieve stress.

After awhile she got the feeling someone was watching her. Rogue turned to look behind her but no one was there. She stared down the sidewalk for a few minutes and then turned back but ran into something.

"Bonjor Chere," Rogue immediately recognized Gambit's accent as she looked up at him.

"What are ya doin swamp rat?" she spat out backing up a few steps, getting ready to take off her glove.

With every step she took back he took a step forward, a seductive grin on his face. "Why Gambit jus wanna talk wit y'chere. Its been awhile since he's had the pleasure of bein wit a belle femme."

"Back off swamp rat," she warned. "Or ah'll-" she was cut off as her back hit something behind her. She whirled around to see Pyro.

"Ello Sheila," Pyro said cheerfully a wide grin on his face.

Rogue was about to throw a profane insult at Pyro but was interrupted when she felt Gambit's arms wrap themselves around her, pinning her arms to her sides. "let meh go!" she yelled, and began struggling against Gambit's grip.

"Squirm all y' want petite," Gambit said, tightening his hold on her. "But Gambit aint letting go."

"Oh yeah," Rogue smirked. She bucked her head back, the back of her head hit Gambit's nose real hard, and he involuntarily released her. Rogue immediately jumped away from him. "Outta mah way!" she yelled to Pyro who was blocking her path.

"Sorry shiela, didn't want to have to do this," Pyro said. Rogue had no time to react as a fist connected with her face. Then everything went black. Pyro turned to Gambit who was rubbing his poor nose. "You alright mate?"

"Mon dieu!" Gambit exclaimed. "Dat be one angry fille."

Pyro grinned at his injured friend. That had to be the first time he saw him get denied by any girl. He was about to give a smart ass comment but then Pietro sped up over to them from it seemed out of no where.

"ohmygod," he said talking really fast. His eyes widened at the sight of Rogue lying unconscious on the ground.

"youwerentsuposedtohurther,fatherwantsherunharmedyouaresodead!"

"Relax mon ami," Gambit said scooping Rogue up in his arms. "She'll live."


	2. Magneto's Offer

Rogue gets kidnapped by the acolytes and then is forced to join them. How do they accomplish this? Read on to find out. Romy, maybe rietro.hehe gambit

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men, otherwise I would be basking in the glory of it instead of writing fan fiction, plus if I owned x men I would take Gambit, and do naughty things with him. So yeah. . .

Chapter Two: Magneto's Offer

"Where am Ah?" Rogue asked herself as she woke up. The last thing she remembered was being ganged up on by Gambit and Pyro, and then there was Pyro's fist flying at her face. "Ah am going to kill that swamp rat and that pyromaniac." Rogue tried to stand up but then felt a wave of dizziness wash over her and plopped back down on the cot.

Rogue looked around the room she was in. The entire room was made completely out of metal. The only thing that wasn't metal in the room was the mattress and pillow on the cot. "Gee, Ah wonder if Magneto's behind this." She said sarcastically. Then, more slowly she stood up and walked over to the door, leaning on the wall for support. She tried opening it, but it was locked. "Big surprise," she muttered and sat back down on the cot. "Now how do Ah get out of here?"

Her question was answered by the door suddenly opening, and the acolyte who was covered with metal walked through. "Come vith me please." He said to her.

"Colossus right?" she asked. He nodded. "Why should Ah come with you? Ya'll are the ones who kidnapped meh. The least ya'll could do is come to meh if ya got something tah say." She sat back on the cot and folded her arms.

Colossus looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but it was not my idea to kidnap you. We mean you know harm."(a/n: yeah sorry but I don't know how to do a Russian accent so I'm just gonna leave it like this. Sorry for anyone who's a big colossus fan.)

"So what do ya want with me then?" Rogue snapped. "Ah aint gonna be Magneto's bargaining chip if he wants something from the x-men."

"No you have it all wrong," Colossus said shaking his head. "Magneto doesn't want anything from the x-men. He just wishes to speak to you that's all."

"And what does he want to speak to meh about?" She asked suspiciously.

Colossus hesitated. "He has an offer for you."

"Well ya'll might as well let meh go home, cuz Ah can already tell ya the whatevah he's got Ah don't want!" Rogue shot him a death glare worse what she normally gave Kurt.

"I'm sorry, but Magneto insists you hear the offer first." He then crossed the room over to her and pulled her off the bed. Rogue tried to pull a glove off to touch him, but then remembered her powers wouldn't work on him anyway since every inch of his skin was covered in metal. She soon gave up fighting him. She was curious to see what Magneto wanted with her anyway, and willingly went with Colossus.

He led her down a long metal corridor and then into some kind of office. Magneto sat at a metallic table, with Sabertooth standing behind him. He had a really sour look on his face and was glaring at Rogue. Whatever Magneto was about to offer her, Sabertooth was not happy about it. Pyro and Gambit were leaning against the wall on the right side of the room. Pyro was playing with his lighter, which did not surprise Rogue considering his power. Gambit was shuffling a deck of cards in his hands, which made Rogue wonder what the deal was with Gambit and his cards. His main attack was throwing charged cards. The minute Rogue entered Gambit's face lit up with a big grin.

Magneto looked up from his desk to Rogue and gave what Rogue thought was a very disturbing smile. "Ah Rogue, it is good to see you recovered from the injury Pyro dealt you." He glared at Pyro who seemed to shrink back. "I must apologize for that. I told him to bring you here unharmed."

Rogue snorted. "Since when do ya care about mah well being?"

Magneto smiled and got up from his desk and started walking towards Rogue. She found this creepy and would have taken a few steps back if not for Colossus standing right behind her. "I have an offer I think you cannot confuse," Magneto said.

Rogue put her hands on her hips. "So Ah've heard, but Ah find it hard to believe ya have anything that Ah want."

He smiled once more. "Rogue, I have chosen you to become my fourth acolyte."

"WHAT?"

**A/N: sorry this is so short, but I haven't had time to work on it and I don't want to keep you lovely people who read and reviewed waiting because I love getting reviews. ** **Oh and to the person who asked if I had done this fanfic before, no I haven't. This is actually only my second fanfic i've done, and the first one is an unfinished one about the TV show Angel. But I'm still glad you like it. **


	3. The first step

Rogue gets kidnapped by the acolytes and then is forced to join them. How do they accomplish this? Read on to find out. Romy, maybe rietro.hehe gambit

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men, otherwise I would be basking in the glory of it instead of writing fan fiction, plus if I owned x men I would take Gambit, and do naughty things with him. So yeah. . .

Chapter 3: The first step

Every acolyte except for colossus was grinning like a maniac while Rogue just stood there, not believing what she just heard. "What did you just say?" She asked. "Did Ah just hear ya offer me a place as an acolyte?" Magneto nodded. "Okay then. . ." Rogue took a deep breath and then shouted. "What the hell makes ya think Ah'd ever join ya bunch of crazy ass activists? Ya'll said ya had an offer Ah couldn't refuse! What kind of offer is that?"

Magneto chuckled. "I never said you were going to accept it right away Rogue, nor did I expect you too, but I however am not willing to let you refuse. You hold to much potential to be fighting against me." He leaned in closer. "You WILL join the acolytes Rogue. You will not leave this building without first accepting the position of one of my acolytes, and I promise you, you will accept soon."

"Ah highly doubt that." Rogue shot back at him. Her face was an image of pure anger. "Ah aint evah gonna join your acolytes Magneto! Ah would nevah betray mah friends or Professor Xavier like that!" All the sudden Pyro burst out laughing. "What the hell are ya laughing about?" Rogue demanded glaring at him.

"Oh it's nothin Sheila," he said trying to catch his breath between laughs. "I just think it's funny how you called those X-Freaks your friend that's all."

"What the hell do ya mean?" Rogue demanded. "They are mah friends!"

Pyro shook his head, trying to contain his laughter. "No offense Sheila but I've seen how you lot act around each other. Sure they all seem to get along as one big happy family, but how come they don't act that way with you? Tell me, how many x-men are there? And then tell me how many ask you how you are in the morning, or get excited when they see you in the halls. You call them a family Sheila, and maybe they are, but just not yours."

Rogue stared at him in shock. She didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected that, especially not from the psycho pyromaniac. What was worse, he had a point. There were a lot of x-men now, but only Kitty and Kurt acknowledged her, and that was because Kitty was her roommate and Kurt was her brother. Sometimes Scott acted like he cared, but then Jean easily changed that by making an appearance. Rogue wanted so desperately to say something back to Pyro to prove him wrong, but there were no words.

"For once, Pyro has said something intelligent," Magneto mused, staring at Pyro with a slight smile. He turned his gaze back to Rogue who was staring solely at the floor. "The acolytes may not be as a happy a family as the x-men," he said. "But at least we don't live under the illusion as one. I won't lie to you Rogue, I don't want you hear because of your outstanding personality, or moral virtues, if that's what I was looking for I would have never recruited Pyro."

"Hey!" An offended Pyro cried out.

Magneto ignored him and continued talking. "You are a mutant with great potential. If you become one of my acolytes you will never be lied to like Mystique lied to you, and you won't be treated as outcast as the x-men treat you." Rogue remained silent, not daring to look up at him or any of the other acolytes. "Well?"

Without lifting her head Rogue whispered, "Ah will nevah betray the X-Men."

Magneto took a step back from Rogue and smiled. He looked over to colossus who still stood behind her. "Colossus, take Rogue back to her cell. It seems she needs more time to think." Colossus nodded and led an unresisting Rogue away.

"Well, dat was a success," Gambit said sarcastically as Rogue and Colossus disappeared. He looked at Magneto with a skeptical expression. "Y' know y' aint ever gonna get dat chere to join us."

"Oh really?" Magneto lifted an eyebrow. "I never expected her to agree immediately. Only a fool would think that, but over time, maybe not so long from now she will cave."

This time it was Gambit's turn to laugh. "An' what makes you think dat mon ami?"

"Didn't you see how she reacted when Pyro mentioned the way the x-men treat her?" Magneto asked. "Didn't you see the expression on her face, and the pain in her words? Most people would defend them, and say that it isn't true, but she couldn't, because she knows it's true."

This time it was Gambit's turn to lift an eyebrow, "Y' think dat jus because she aint got a good relationship wit some o' de x-men she gonna betray all o' dem?"

"Oy, what's so special about this Sheila anyway?" Pyro cut in. "Why do we need her on our team?"

Magneto smiled pleased with the question. "Not to long ago, all the powers Rogue ever absorbed came back all at once. Think what would happen if Rogue could learn to make that happen any time."

"She would be the ultimate warrior," Gambit said.

Magneto nodded. "Precisely."

Colossus re-entered the room looking somewhat depressed. "She is back in her cell," he informed them.

"Good," Magneto said. "Today was only the first step. Tomorrow we give her something that she has never before had the pleasure to experience, and you Gambit," he looked over to wear Gambit stood, "Will be the one to give it to her." Gambit grinned, knowing exactly what Magneto was talking about. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go pick up Rogue's present." Magneto walked out of the office leaving the three acolytes alone.

Pyro noticed Colossus' downhearted expression. "something wrong mate?"

Colossus looked up at Pyro and shook his head as if he were struggling with something. "I do not like this idea of playing with a young girl's weaknesses to make her join a cause she does not believe in."

Gambit walked over to Colossus and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "To tell y' de truth, Remy don' like it either, 'specially since Remy has ta feel Rogue's pain wit his empathy. But we got no choice in the matter. We under Magneto's contract so we have to do what Magneto says."

"Working with Magneto's not that bad," St. John added. "Even the Sheila will come to like it."

Colossus nodded solemnly. He still didn't like the idea of it, but Gambit was right, there was nothing he could do.

The last bell of the day had just rung at Bayville high. The halls were crowded with students who were trying to get to their lockers so they could go home and get away from school and kick back and relax. Scott was waiting for Jean by her locker as she was getting all her homework into her back pack. She was rambling on about something that had happened in one of her classes today, but Scott wasn't paying attention. He loved Jean, she was witty, funny, a great x-man, but there were just some things she said that just weren't worth listening too.

In his mind he was silently urging her to stop talking and hurry up, and then he hoped to God she didn't pick up on that thought, when Kitty came running up to them with a slightly worried face.

"Have you guys like seen Rogue?" Kitty asked. "I like didn't see her at lunch today or in like Gym! Actually I haven't seen her anywhere today."

"What do you mean you haven't see her?" Jean asked sternly. "She can't have skipped school today. Logan would kill her."

Suddenly something clicked in Scott's mind. "The brotherhood!" He had an incredible dislike for them, and wouldn't put it past them in a second to attack one of the x-men."

"But they were all like here today," Kitty said. Then her face went white. "All of them except for Pietro. Eeep! What if it's the acolytes?"

"Wait a minute guys," Jean said. "We're rushing to conclusions here. What would the acolytes want with Rogue?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't know, but we should tell the professor just the same. Even if it's not the acolytes or the brotherhood he should know that Rogue wasn't at school today. That way if she was kidnapped we can find her, but if she was just skipping school then at least he knows." Jean and Kitty both nodded in agreement and followed Scott out to the car.

A few lockers away a student had been listening in on their conversation. The student watched as Scott, Jean and Kitty headed out to the door. "Magneto what are you planning?" Her eyes glowed yellow.

A few hours later Magneto returned to the base. He was greeted by Pyro who noticed Magneto carrying a black case.

"Oy boss!" Pyro said. "Whats that?" He pointed to the case in Magneto's hands.

Magneto smiled. "I'm glad you asked." He held up the case and opened it, revealing metallic clasped bracelet. "This is for Rogue."

Pyro gave him a puzzled look. "You are giving her a bracelet? No offense boss but I don't think buying the Sheila jewelry, especially jewelry looking like that is going to make her join our side."

Magneto chuckled. "My dear Pyro you have it all wrong. This is not just a bracelet. This is a mutant power stripper."

"Power stripper? You want the Sheila on our side because of her powers but your giving her a power stripper?"

Magneto rolled his eyes, annoyed at the pyromaniac's stupidity. "Think about it. What has Rogue never been able to do because of her powers?"

"Touch?"

"Yes, so what might this power stripper allow her to do as long as she wears it?"

"Oh!" Pyro said finally understanding.

"Exactly," Magneto said, quite pleased with himself. "Now where is Gambit, I think he should be the one to give Rogue our little gift."

**a/n: Okay so I was sick today and my dad thinking I was faking which I may or may not have been doing, turned off the cable and the interenet. So I had a lot of time to work on this fanfic, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter three. I'll have chapter four up soon. Thanks to the person who told me my anonymous review block was on, so I could turn it off cuz I love when you all review. For all you romy and rietro fans, you get to see the first of them in chapter four. **


	4. temptation

Rogue gets kidnapped by the acolytes and then is forced to join them. How do they accomplish this? Read on to find out. Romy, maybe rietro.hehe gambit

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men, otherwise I would be basking in the glory of it instead of writing fan fiction, plus if I owned x men I would take Gambit, and do naughty things with him. So yeah. . .

Chapter four: Temptation

After Colossus locked her back in her cell Rogue collapsed on the cot and soon fell asleep. Her dreams were haunted by what Pyro had said to her and by the memories that proved his words right. It made her angry that someone as crazy as Pyro could point out such a big flaw in her life. What was worse was that she could say nothing to him in return. He left her speechless by what he said. It made her feel terrible. Rogue had always known that she was going to be an outcast, even before she developed her powers, she knew she was different. When she joined the brotherhood she was still a freak, but at least she wasn't the only one. They weren't family, but at least there she didn't seem so out of place. And then she joined the x-men, Xavier's family. They had been so accepting, so friendly . . . at first. Then they ignored her. Even Kurt and Kitty stayed away from her at first. Kitty thought she was strange, and Kurt was even afraid of her. Her relationship with them only grew because Kitty was her roommate and Kurt was her brother. The only person who really accepted her right off the bat was Scott, but his attention was always taken away by Jean.

When Rogue woke up a few hours later she just stared at the ceiling. There really wasn't much else to do. To keep her mind occupied she began thinking up different and creative ways to get back at Pyro for punching her that morning. First she would absorb his power and set his hair on fire. It would be funny to see him get a taste of his own medicine. She grinned imagining the picture of Pyro running around with a burning head.

She heard the lock on the door click and sat up to see Gambit walk through. He was carrying a black case in one of his hands. He grinned at her and locked the door behind him. "Bonjur Chere." He said walking towards her.

"What do ya want swamp rat?" Rogue said through gritted teeth. She really hated that grin. He had one like it on when he tried to blow her hand off.

"Remy only wanna give 'y a present," he said, setting the black case down on the foot of the cot.

She glared at him suspiciously. "Do ah really want ta know whats in there?"

His grin grew wider as he leaned against the door. "Don' worry chere. It won't bite."

Rogue reached for the case, but kept her eyes on Gambit, searching for any signs on his face that there was something wrong with it. Slowly and cautiously she opened it to see the bracelet. She took it up into her hand and stared at it and smirked. "Sorry swamp rat, but ya not mah type."

He smirked back. "Den why y' give Remy de pet name chere?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Believe it or not chere dis not from Remy, though he does wish he though of it. Jus try it on. Trust me, you'll like it." She looked at him skeptically. And then he added, "Take your glove off when you put it on, it'll look a lot better on your skin."

"What are ya trying to pull swamp rat?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"Trust Remy," he said in a very sincere voice. "You'll like de results."

Rogue stared at Gambit suspiciously for a few seconds and then against her better judgments decided to put it on. She pulled off her long black glove that went all the way up to her shoulder and then wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and closed the clasp. "Okay it's on, ya happy?"

Gambit grinned as he crossed the room and sat down close beside her on the cot. Feeling the closeness between them Rogue tried to scoot back but Remy caught her bare arm. Rogue gasped as she felt his bare hand on her skin, and was shocked to find there was no pull and that was not unconscious. She stared in amazement as he took his finger and slid it up and down her arm. Her eyes automatically closed as she took in the feel of it. "How?" Her question came out as a barely heard whisper.

Gambit leaned close to her and whispered in her ear so that she could feel the slight brush of his lips against her ear, "Magneto pulled some strings. Dat bracelet y' put on is a mutant power stripper. As long as y' wear it, y' can touch."

For a brief moment Rogue was experiencing true happiness. This meant she could live a normal life! She could go out on dates! She could go swimming without worrying about hurting anyone! But then the harsh reality sunk in. Magneto wasn't giving this to her for free. This was a bribe attempt. To be able to touch she had to leave the x-men. She roughly pushed an unexpecting Gambit off the bed, and took off the bracelet and threw it at him. It bounced off his chest and landed on his lap.

Gambit had a bewildered look on his face as he picked up the bracelet. "Whats the matter chere?" He quickly climbed to his feet. "Isn't dis what y' want?"

"Not at the price ya'll are asking for," she said harshly. "Ya'll are sick! Ya offer me the one thing Ah want the most and ask for the one thing Ah can't give ya! Get out!"

"But chere," Gambit tried walking over to her but she held up her bare arm threateningly.

"Ah said get out!" She screamed. "Now!"

Pietro had finally gotten away from his father, who had explained to him his entire plan of getting Rogue to join the acolytes. He was both resentful and jealous. He was Magneto's son but when Magneto chooses to recruit a new acolyte it's not him, it's Rogue, but that's not what he was jealous of. He was jealous that Gambit got to be the one to give Rogue the power stripper. Under all that make-up Rogue was very attractive. Back when they were both apart of the brotherhood he had seen her without it once and she looked good.

He started down the hallway that led to the rec room. He wanted to see if Gambit was there. He wanted to annoy him for being the one who got to give the bracelet to Rogue. As he passed Rogue's cell, a bewildered Gambit stumbled out and quickly locked the door.

Pietro grinned taking that as a sign that Rogue had just completely denied him. "Rough sailing?" He asked cheerfully.

Gambit looked over to the grinning Pietro and smirked confidently. "Like your ol' man says, dese things must be taken in by one step at a time. Remy just getting started."

Pietro shook his head and laughed. "You really don't know Rogue."

"An' I s'pose y' do," Gambit replied.

"A lot better than you do," Pietro said. "Your forgetting, Rogue and I lived under the same roof once."

"An' y' think y' can sweet talk her jus' because of dat?" Remy shook his head. "Mon ami, y' a child playin a man's game."

"Let me go in there and talk to her," Pietro dared. "You'll see. I'll have a better success with her than you ever did." He held his hand out indicating he wanted Gambit to hand over the bracelet.

Gambit shook his head laughing softly. "Alright. Y' can try, but Remy warns y', dat fille is nothin' but ice." He gave Pietro the bracelet and unlocked the door for him. With one last cocky smile at Remy, Pietro walked into Rogue's cell and Remy closed it behind him.

Remy locked the door once it was closed. He highly doubted that Rogue would give into any charm that Pietro claimed to have, and expected that she would try to kick his ass, and hopefully drain him dry. And he didn't want the fille to miss that chance by having Pietro slip out of the door before she could get her hands on him. Remy grinned imagining that picture. He could hear Pietro's screams of mercy already, which made him grin wider. Remy decided to wait by the door so he wouldn't miss the screams, plus since Pietro was the boss' son he'd have to let him out . . . eventually.

**a/n: wooo chapter four done! Okay slight romyness in this chapter, I know I didn't get to rietro very much, but I promise in the next chapter their shall be rietro, and the relationship between Rogue and Remy will get better, I'm just warming up. Um, well I'm on a roll today because I have nothing better to do, so expect Chapter five very soon.**


	5. Pietro's turn

Rogue gets kidnapped by the acolytes and then is forced to join them. How do they accomplish this? Read on to find out. Romy, maybe rietro.hehe gambit

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men, otherwise I would be basking in the glory of it instead of writing fan fiction, plus if I owned x men I would take Gambit, and do naughty things with him. So yeah. . .

Chapter Five: Pietro's turn

She had to take the bracelet off. If she had kept it on any longer she would have been to tempted to keep it. Tears stung at Rogue's eyes, threatening to spill out. How could they do that to her? If only they knew how much it hurt to have to throw away a gift like that. Rogue didn't want to have to tempted like that ever again. She WOULDN'T betray the x-men! But the way Remy, no, the way Gambit had touched her. His finger up and down her arm, she had never felt anything like that before. Rogue wasn't sure if she would be able to so no if she was ever tempted like that again. Maybe if he had just told her about the bracelet, instead of showing her, it would have been easier, but he just had to touch her like that! If he hadn't of touched her, hadn't made her put it on, it would have been so much easier.

"Oh Roguey!" Rogue lifted her head to see the annoyingly happy face of Pietro, or Quicksilver. "Hey Roguey! I heard you gave Gambit quite the-" Pietro stopped when he saw Rogue's face and noticed her eyes were red and somewhat watery. "Um . . . Rogue, are you alright?"

Rogue took a deep breath and wiped the water out of her eyes. "Did ya want something Pietro?" She asked spitefully. "Because Ah'm really not in the mood to talk to ya or anyone else right now!"

"Oh come on Rogue," he said sitting beside her, not caring that she still had her glove off. "It's not that bad here is it?"

Rogue looked at him like he was crazy. "Are ya kidding meh? "Your psychopathic father is keepin' meh prisoner here, all because he wants meh to join his psycho group, and now he's trying to bribe meh into it by offering meh the one thing Ah've always wanted, which really isn't doing any good cuz all it's doin is pissing meh off!"

"You'd really give up the ability to touch because of the x-men?" Pietro asked doubtfully. Rogue nodded. "Why?

"Because their mah family." She replied softly, more to convince herself than Pietro. Pyro's words from earlier were still fresh in her mind. "They accepted meh."

"So did the Brotherhood," Pietro said. "And so do the acolytes if your willing to join them."

"But Mystique used meh! She lied to meh, and Magneto-"

"Magneto told you the truth the minute he offered you the job," Pietro interrupted. "Everything he's done is for his cause, and he hasn't lied to you at all once. When Mystique lied to you that was her doing! Magneto never told her to lie to you, he just told her to get you on the brotherhood. The acolytes are no x-men, but at least they don't keep secrets from each other. They don't go under the illusion of some happy family either."

Rogue shot him a glare. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily.

"You know what I mean Rogue," Pietro said. "Their not your family, and they don't even act like it. Your different from the rest of the x-men, your not some happy-go-lucky hero who sings change the world every day. Your good at seeing things for what they are, can't you see that?"

Rogue remained silent, once again speechless by the terrible truth pointed out to her. Pietro watched her closely as she once again found herself staring at the floor. "You don't have to be outcast anymore Rogue," Pietro whispered. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. After a few more minutes of silence he took out the bracelet. Upon seeing it Rogue took a deep breath, once more fearing the temptation she might not be able to get rid of.

"Please don't," she whispered, feeling her eyes water again. "Ah can't. . ."

Pietro watched in shock and horror as tears began to spill from Rogue's eyes. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Rogue. He had always known her to be hard and tough, pretty much unbreakable. But now she was vulnerable, being offered the one thing she wanted for a price she was afraid to pay.

Pietro hesitated, afraid of making her cry more, but then reached over and wrapped the bracelet around her wrist careful not to touch her skin before the bracelet was activated. Finally he had the clasp done, and he took Rogue's hand in his. Rogue looked like she was about break. "You don't have to take it off," he whispered giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "As long as you stay here you can keep it on."

Gambit was very disappointed when he heard a knock on the door, and Pietro's calm voice telling him to let him out. Gambit unlocked the door and an expressionless Pietro walked out. In the room he could see Rogue sitting on the cot, staring at the bracelet on her wrist. He closed the door behind Pietro and locked it.

"So how did y' do it?" He asked him. "When Remy tried she tried to take 'is head off."

An immediate smile formed on Pietro's face. "I told you. I know Rogue."

"Y' may have gotten de chere to wear the bracelet, but Remy doubts you'll be the one to get her to join us."

Pietro smirked. "We'll see about that

Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Beast and Wolverine were gathered around the professor who had just finished his search for Rogue on Cerebro. "You find anything Chuck?" Wolverine asked.

Professor Xavier shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't seem to find Rogue anywhere. I can't contact her through telepathy because it seems as if there's something blocking her mind from mine, and she hasn't used her powers lately so there's no trace of her on cerebro, not that there would be if something is shielding her mind."

"What does that like mean?" A very worried Kitty asked.

"It has to be Magneto," Scott said angrily. "Only he has the technology to block cerebro."

"You may be right Scott," the professor agreed. "Most of Magneto's bases shield the mutants in it from cerebro detection. If Magneto has taken Rogue to his base that would explain why I can't locate her."

"So how do you suggest we find her then?" Wolverine asked.

"Pietro," Scott answered. "He's Magneto's son. He of all people should know where his base is."

"Scott," the professor said. "Try following Pietro after school tomorrow, see where he leads you. If he takes you to the base then come back here. We will assemble a rescue team, and then you can show us where it is."

"Got it Professor."

"Like I hope she's okay," Kitty said out loud. Then to herself she whispered, "Please be okay Rogue."


	6. Acolyte Breakfast

Rogue gets kidnapped by the acolytes and then is forced to join them. How do they accomplish this? Read on to find out. Romy, maybe rietro.hehe gambit

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men, otherwise I would be basking in the glory of it instead of writing fan fiction, plus if I owned x men I would take Gambit, and do naughty things with him. So yeah. . .

Chapter Six: Acolyte breakfast

Rogue was awake for half an hour before Colossus entered her room. She had fallen asleep a few hours after getting the bracelet from Pietro. She had guessed that she had slept all night and that is was now morning.

"Good Morning," Colossus said in a very polite manner.

"Um . . . you too," Rogue replied, not expecting the enemy to be so sincerely pleasant.

"Everyone is in the kitchen eating breakfast," he informed her. "We were wondering if you would like to come out and get something to eat, seeing how you did not get any supper last night."

Rogue was about to say no, but then she noticed how hungry she actually was. She wasn't sure if she would have any more chances to get to eat. She didn't put it past Magneto to starve her in order to get her to join. She nodded, letting Colossus know she would. As she got up from the cot Colossus got out what looked like handcuffs only without the chain. She looked at him questionably.

"Since your loyalties are not with us just yet, Magneto suggests you wear these," he explained. "They are metal and you cannot take them off, therefore you can move freely in the kitchen, but Magneto can prevent you from escaping with his powers if you should try."

"Do Ah have to wear them?" Rogue asked.

"If you want to leave this cell then yes," Colossus replied. Rogue nodded and let him snap the cuffs onto her wrists. Once that was done she followed him out of the cell. He led her down a few hallways and then they reached the kitchen. Only Gambit and Pyro were in there. "You may help yourself to anything you can find," Colossus told her.

"So where's Magneto?" She asked.

"Magneto's chooses not to dine with us most days," Pyro said. "But don't think that means you can escape. In case you haven't noticed there are no windows, and the there's only one exit, and that's right by Magneto's office."

Rogue nodded and walked past Pyro and Gambit who sat at the table and began looking for a bowl. "So de chere accepted de invitation," Gambit noted. Rogue ignored him and began to fill the bowl she found with cereal that was left on the counter.

"Well Mate, I don't think she likes you," Pyro said, laughing at Gambit.

"You two leave her alone," Colossus said harshly, surprising Rogue. "She is our guest, and we must treat her like one." Rogue hadn't expected this from an acolyte.

"Oh come on mate, we didn't mean any harm," Pyro said defensively

"Non," Gambit said, surprising Rogue even more. "Piotr's right. We should be more polite to de fille." His eyes met a very stunned Rogue. "Remy apologize if he and St. John annoy you. St. John aint good at much else."

"Oy!" Pyro said defensively again. "I resent that!"

Rogue almost managed a smile as she sat down across from them at the table. Then she wondered something. "Your name is St. John?"

"That's right Sheila," he said proudly. "My name is St. John Allerdyce."

"Don't you know our real name chere?" Gambit asked. Rogue shook her head. He had assumed Rogue already had information about them stored away somewhere. After all, when Magneto formed the acolytes he made them look over the files of every x-men, so he assumed the professor had made them do the same.

"Well then," Pyro stood up. "It's time for the introductions! As you know my name is St. John Allerdyce, and that," he pointed over to a very quiet Colossus, "is Piotr Niko-Ni-Niko . . .oh crap, Piotr how the bloody hell do you say your middle name?"

"Nikolaievitch," Piotr said with a slightly amused grin on his face.

"Er right," Pyro said. "He is Piotr that name he just said, Rasputin." Rogue couldn't help smiling while Pyro had made an attempt to pronounce Piotr's middle name. Pyro then pointed at Gambit. "And this Cajun right here is Remy LeBeau."

Rogue almost said, 'it's a pleasure to meet ya'll,' but then remembered that not only were they the enemy, but also her kidnappers, she caught herself and kept her mouth shut

"So y' really didn't know our names chere?" Remy asked.

Rogue shook her head. "Ya'll are the enemy," she said without any dislike or anger. Didn't really matter what ya'lls names were."

"Really?" St. John asked. "Because Magneto made us learn all your names and code names, we even know when you chaps were born and what kind of underwear you wear."

Rogue dropped her spoon into her bowl. "Uh, that's kinda scary."

"Hey, how come that Jean broad don't have a code name?" St. John. "Is she so terrible that she isn't code name worthy?"

This made Rogue laugh. She hadn't heard anyone talk about Jean that way ever. "Maybe to perfect," she replied.

"Oh she's one of THOSE people!" Pyro said, understanding what Rogue was getting at. He hopped off his chair and began walking around the kitchen in a very girly, yet Jeanlike manner. "Let me guess she's all 'look at me look at me'!"

Rogue nearly choked on her cereal for laughing to hard. She couldn't help it, St. John was very funny. "That's exactly it," she agreed. "That's Jean in a heart beat." Remy and even quiet Piotr had joined in on the laughing.

St. John sat back down in his seat. "Ya, them Sheilas aint nothing but talk. Plus they think their to good for us 'lowly' poor chaps who actually have to do hard labor work."

"Since when do y' do hard labor?" Remy asked an offended John. They all laughed once more. "Remy himself prefers a fille who has better taste than JC Penny's." He eyed Rogue who turned slightly pink.

"Well Ah think Ah'm done," Rogue said standing up.

Remy immediately stood up too. "Well then Chere, Remy thinks he should give y' de grand tour."

"Um," Rogue was a bit unsure if she wanted to go anywhere alone with the over flirtatious Cajun, especially with her power stripper on.

"Unless o'course you'd like to go back to y' cell," he said.

Rogue really didn't want to go back to that cell. It was very small and left her completely bored. "Okay," she said to Remy. "Ah'd like a tour."

Remy grinned. "Dis way chere," he held out his arm for her to take, which she did so but somewhat reluctantly.

St. John and Piotr watched as Remy led Rogue away. "I think the Sheila's coming around," Pyro said hopefully.

**A/N: You love me you really love me bows I really love you guys and your reviews you are so awesome. You make me feel talented. Okay serious question here guys. Some of you have been saying you want Rietro, So to everyone, EVERYONE who reads this fanfic, could you please review me and tell me which you prefer. Rietro or romy. Because I'm not sure which way I want to go. Gambit is awesome, but the whole Rogue and Pietro thing is kind of new to me and is actually pretty cute, so I just wanna know what you all prefer.**


	7. Fist Fights and Flirt Delights

Chapter Seven: Fist Fights and Flirt Delights

Rogue couldn't believe it. She was actually having a good time! And with an acolyte! She and Gambit had spent the better part of two hours just walking around the base. It wasn't as big as the institute, but it was still pretty impressive. And she hated to admit it, but Gambit wasn't so bad himself. She had to keep reminding herself that he was the one who tried to blow her hand off, just so she wouldn't like him.

"And dis chere is our danger room." They walked into a larger than average white room.

"This is your danger room?" Rogue asked, holding back the laughter.

Remy looked offended. "Course it aint as fancy as de one at de institute, but so far dere have been no complaints.

"If ya'll are trying to get meh to join by showing meh how fancy your equipment is than your failing miserably." She laughed.

A mischievious smile formed on Remy's face as he got an idea. "Well den, let's see how y' handle it."

"Ya want me to fight in this thing?" Rogue asked.

"Oui."

"Let meh guess." A grin grew on her face. "Against you right?"

"Oui."

Rogue's grin grew even wider. She was going to have fun with this.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Every time Pietro passed Kurt, Kitty, or Scott in the hallway he found himself being the subject of their glares, which at the time could probably rival one of Rogue's. Every time something went wrong he seemed to get glares from the x-men. It kind of made sense. It was always the brotherhood or Magneto who were causing trouble, and since Pietro was Magneto's son and a resident at the brotherhood boarding house, who else would they want to blame?

Between one of his classes, he was surprised by Lance who slammed him against a locker. "So what did you do to her?" Lance asked angrily. "What does Magneto want with Rogue?"

"Why do you care?" Pietro asked. "Since when have you ever cared about Rogue?" Then it struck him. An evil smile formed on his face as the answer became so clear. "Well, well, well, it looks like little miss Kitty has you on a short leash. She even has you doing interrogations for her."

"Shut up!" Lance slammed Pietro again, only harder this time.

"Whats the matter Lancey Wancey?" He teased. "Will Kitty not give it to you if you don't beat me up?" Lance's fist came flying down on Pietro, who acted quickly and sped out of Lance's grip and the path of his fist. "To slow lover boy," Pietro sang.

Lance turned to where Pietro was now standing. "You won't get away with that Pietro!"

Pietro smirked. "You know I'm pretty sure Rogue didn't think the acolytes could get away with kidnapping her, and it's already been a day and she's still their prisoner. It's just a shame you'll have nothing to tell Kitty, who wont be able to give you a treat for being such a good little dog." And with that Pietro sped away from Lance, who stared angrily at where Pietro once stood.

That morning Lance found Kitty really upset. Kitty had told him everything that had happened. He knew she was the enemy, and even though they had feelings for each other he should stay away from her, but he couldn't stand to see her like that. He thought that if he could get something out of Pietro he could help, but it obviously failed.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXX X XXXXX

Rogue threw a punch at Remy who successfully dodged it. He went down and swung his leg beneath her, hoping to take her legs out from under her, but Rogue jumped just as he leg went under. He quickly got up and they continued the fight.

For awhile Rogue was caught up in the fight and completely forgot where she was. It was just her and Remy, and his stupid, stupid Cajun smirk. They kept their eyes on each other the entire time, anticipating each other's moves. Completely lost in the moment, Rogue forgot where she was, and there was only him. It was the same for Remy. By looking at Rogue he was reminded of a beautiful amazon from Greek mythology.

"Your wearing down chere," He noted.

"Ah'm just getting started."

"Sure y'are chere," he said in a humoring manner. He grabbed her from behind, and Rogue took his arm and twisted it around his back.

"Any ting for a belle femme," Remy was trying to keep his voice toneless, in an attempt to keep her from letting on how much pain his arm was causing him.

Rogue lifted her leg and rested her food on his lower back. "Don't call meh . . ." She released his arm and kicked him so hard he stumbled and landed on the floor. ". . . Chere!"

Remy sat up and grinned at her. "But y'll always be ma chere."

He once again swung his legs under in attempt to trip her. This time she was caught off guard by what he said and felt her legs be pulled out from under her. Remy was on top of her in a heart beat, his hands holding her wrists against the floor, completely pinning her down. "Looks like Remy wins chere!"

Rogue began to struggle beneath him. "Get off of meh swamp rat!" Remy's smile only widened as he tightened his grip on her.

"Know what chere?" Remy asked. "Remy likes this position. Maybe y' should just stay dere."

Rogue stopped struggling and smirked up at Remy. "Maybe not." Her legs came up from behind and wrapped themselves around his waist and began pulling him backward. Soon the positions were changed and Rogue was now the one on top. "Ya look good on the floor Gambit," she laughed. "Maybe ya should stay there."

"Only if y' stay wit Remy." He replied grinning. "Remy would stay on de floor all day if de chere would be dere wit him."

"Don't call me chere!"

**A/N: Woo, chapter seven is done! I spent all day at school working on this and then had to retype it when I got home. Okay not so bad but I'm lazy and don't like typing things twice, because I typed it at school, and we're not allowed to use email, and I don't have a working floppy disk. But it's all good. Hope you enjoyed chapter seven!**


	8. Escape and Betrayal

Chapter Eight: Escape and Betrayal

Magneto was very pleased. Gambit had just finished telling him the details of Rogue's day so far at the base. He told him about breakfast, the danger room session, and then about lunch, where Rogue had joined them just like at breakfast. She still kept her distance from them, but her guard had been let down a little and she seemed more relaxed. This was exactly what he needed. The only way Rogue was going to join the acolytes was get close to them, and then come to believe that they cared about her more than the X-Men did.

"So she is close to coming around then?" Magneto asked Gambit, who stood before his metal desk.

"Maybe," Gambit said uncertainly. "De chere may be more relaxed around us now, but she's still loyal to de x-men."

"Then we must destroy that loyalty." Magneto stood up from his chair and moved to the door. Gambit followed him. "I know someone who may help, but it may take a few hours for me to find him and bring him here. I am positive that once he has done his job, Rogue will be one of us."

Gambit stopped and looked at Magneto questionably. "How do y' plan to do this?"

Magneto smiled a wicked smile and replied, "The same way I convinced my daughter to stop hating me."

"Y' gonna mess wit her mind?" Gambit asked angrily. After spending some time with Rogue he didn't feel right messing with her head, even if it was to join the acolytes.

"So what if I am?" Magneto asked, as if daring Gambit to answer. "Rogue WILL be an acolyte. If she came to fully control her powers which I am certain she will someday, she could be a dangerous adversary. I am not willing to take that chance. Do you have a problem with that Gambit?"

Right now Gambit wanted nothing more in the world than to punch Magneto. Rogue was just a tool to him, but there was nothing he could do about it. So instead of following the strong urge to cause Magneto pain he merely shook his head. "No Magneto."

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Rogue stared longingly at the door to her cell. She had been put back in her cell not long after her lunch with the acolytes. Part of her was grateful when Colossus locked her back up. She was finding the acolytes a little to easy to get along with. Their company was almost enjoyable. Being locked back up in her cell reminded her that she was still their prisoner and they only had her there because they wanted her to be an acolyte, but now she was incredibly bored.

She knew it had been at least an hour or two since lunch. She guessed that school would probably get out soon, maybe in an hour or an hour and a half. Then she began to wonder what the x-men were doing. Were they at school living their lives as normal? Or had the professor let them skip today so they could spend more time trying to figure out where she was? No, she shook her head at the thought. They wouldn't skip school for her. The more she thought about them the more the doubts Pyro and Pietro had put in her head kept coming up.

Angry at herself for starting to doubt the x-men and angry and the boredom she was having Rogue got up and walked over to her cell door. She had every intention to bang on it, just to cause some commotion and get rid of her boredom, but just as she raised her fist she heard loud voices on the other side. The door was pretty thick, making them hard to make out, but she pressed her ear against the crack of the door, and could just barely make out the words.

"Can y' believe Magneto doin' something like dat!" She recognized the angry voice as Gambit's. "If he would jus' give it time de chere would come around on her own!"

A quieter voice replied, making Rogue have to press her head against the door even harder to hear. "I agree with you Gambit, but we cannot stop Magneto. We are all under his contract." She soon realized that this was Colossus talking

Gambit's voice came back even louder making Rogue have to jump back a little. "But t' have mastermind brainwash her!"

Rogue gasped and backed away from the door, not wanting to hear more. Anger and fear rose up in her chest. There was no way she was going to let Magneto do that to her! There was no way she was going to have her mind altered! It scared her to think what she might do to the x-men if she believed she hated them. She already had to much problems with her head as it was. She was not going to run around with false memories of the x-men, her family.

Rogue walked back over to the door and began to pound on it. "Hey! Anyone out there?" Soon she heard the lock click, and before the door opened she put her hands behind her back and began undoing the clasp of her bracelet.

Colossus opened the door and looked at her worriedly. "Is there something wrong?" He asked stepping inside the cell.

"Ya," she said, pulling her hand out from behind her back, revealing it to be bare and having no bracelet. "Ah don't like people messing with mah mind!" She touched Colossus on the cheek. Before he had to activate his powers and protect his skin from her's, the absorption had already begun, and she felt his memories and powers transfer to her. Colossus collapsed to the floor, and his powers became active in her, all her skin became covered with metal.

Gambit stood before her, putting his hands up and backing up slowly. "C'mon chere, lets talk about this."

Rogue smirked and her fist came flying out at Gambit. At the speed her fist was flying combined with the metal surrounding it, it instantly knocked Gambit out, making him go down to the ground.

Rogue retracted the metal armor and went to find the exit, hoping she would run into Pyro, so she could pay him back for punching her the day she was kidnapped.

Luckily for Gambit he recovered fast. The punch Rogue had given him had hurt, a lot. His only hope was that he didn't get a bruise. Gambit climbed to his feet and stared down where Rogue had run off. Something in him told him to let her go. She would be safer with the x-men, but then he thought about what Magneto would do if Rogue got away. None of the acolytes could risk his wrath. Gambit had to find Rogue.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Kitty walked solemnly on the way back to the mansion, Kurt walked quietly beside her. Today they had to walk home from school, since Scott was busy following Pietro. It had been on her mind all day. She couldn't wait till Scott came back with some information.

"So . . ." Kurt said trying to break the silence. "How did you do on that English test?"

"Terrible," Kitty answered tonelessly.

"Vell not as bad as me," he said trying to carry the conversation. "I swear that lehrer hates me!" (a/n: lehrer means teacher in german. I may have spelled it wrong.)

For the first time that day, Kitty managed a smile. "Kurt, you always manage to write everything in German."

"Nein! I write English . . . some of the time. Man am I glad there's a sub tomorrow. I cannot stand even looking at her!"

Kitty laughed, knowing what Kurt meant. Their English teacher was one of the weirdest looking people she had ever seen. She wore make-up like a clown and looked like she was dressing for an ice age. Plus she was always so moody. Kitty didn't' believe any teacher could be so mean, even when Rogue warned her about her.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Rogue ran as fast as she could. It didn't take her long to find the way out of Magneto's base, and Pyro wasn't anywhere in sight, so she had no trouble getting out. It turned out that Magneto's base was in Bayville. She had always thought he would have a base located a couple miles away, or even another city. Rogue took every single short cut she could think of. She wanted to get close to the route she took to school. She saw a clock as she ran out of the base, and knew that school was just getting out. Most of the X-Men would just be leaving and most likely going back to the institute by the same route she took. Once she found them she would be okay.

As she reached an alley opening she heard someone call her. "Chere wait!" She turned to see none other than the red eyed Cajun Gambit. "Stay away from meh!" She screamed as she turned into the alley. She recognized this alley. She used to use it as a short cut all the time. If she could just only get to the other end of it.

Rogue was halfway down the alley when Gambit suddenly caught up with her and threw his arms around her, pinning her's to her sides. "Let go of meh!" She yelled, trying to get free. "Quiet!" He commanded, covering her mouth with his hand. He was completely covered from head to toe, making her unable to absorb him with her powers. Despite the bad odds Rogue kept struggling trying to get away from Gambit, as he pulled her back the way she came.

"I cannot stand looking at her!" Gambit and Rogue both froze as Kurt's familiar voice broke in through the air. Relief and hope instantly flooded her. She tried to call his name but it was completely muffled by Gambit's hand over her mouth. He dragged her over behind a dumpster, hiding them from Kurt as he and Kitty as they passed they alley opening.

"Can you like believe her make-up?" Kitty's voice came, striking a hard blow at Rogue. "It's like you can't even see her skin."

"Vell who would want to?" Kurt asked. "She's probably got scales beneath that make-up." Rogue couldn't believe what she was hearing. Were they talking about her? Gambit couldn't believe it either. He knew Rogue was somewhat different from all the x-men, and not always included, but he never expected they would talk about her like that.

"A lot of the students would be so much happier if she like just stayed gone." Kitty said. Kurt replied, agreeing with her. Their voices grew quieter as the walked away, and soon faded from hearing range.

Rogue had completely given up on struggling and now just stayed in Gambit's arms, unresisting, and unmoving. "Ah can't believe they said that," she whispered. Gambit could hear the pain in her words. He felt her feelings of betrayal as if they were her own Slowly, he released her from his grip and she got up and walked a few steps towards the alley opening where Kitty and Kurt had briefly been. She just stared down the alley, her expression sad and betrayed.

"Y' don't have to go back dere chere," Gambit said walking over to her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Please don' go back dere."

"Do Ah have a choice?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"If y' still wann' go back dere after dat, den Remy's not goin t' stop y' chere," he said. "Remy drive y' if it's what y' want, but he can't imagine anyone, _anyone_ wantin to go back t' dat."

His words stung, but Rogue knew he had a point. Kitty and Kurt were the closest friends she had, and they just burned her like she was nothing. Did they even care that she was gone? "Ah have no place to go." The hurtful realization sunk in.

"Non." Remy said forcefully and a bit angrily. "Y can come back wit Remy. Back to de acolytes."

"Why? So Ya'll can brainwash meh?"

Remy shook his head and turned Rogue around and made her look at him. "Dis be yo' choice now chere. Come wit me."

Rogue looked back to the alley opening. She could go home now if she wanted. Nothing was stopping her. But she didn't want to anymore. Not back to the x-men. Not back to Kitty, or Kurt. Not back to Scott with his perfect little Jean. She had no one. No one . . .no one except for the acolytes. They wanted her. She turned back to Remy and nodded. "Okay."

Remy smiled, and led her to the back of the alley where he had left his bike. She climbed on behind him and held on tight, not caring about anything right now. All that mattered was her new life that was waiting for her back at the acolyte base.

**A/N: Okay to all you Rietro fans who didn't get to see any rietro in this chapter, don't worry. I'm getting to it. I just thought this should be a Rogue Gambit moment. There will be Rietro. And Romy fans don't worry I haven't abandoned Romy either. In the end Rogue will have gotten with either Pietro or Remy, but until then I'm going to juggle both of them. So anyway I hope you liked chapter eight.**


	9. Mastermind

Chapter Nine: Mastermind

Scott made sure to keep a good pace between his and Pietro's cars. He had to admit, he overestimated Pietro. He thought for sure that he would notice him following behind, even if he was a good ways behind, but luckily Pietro was either to stupid or to distracted to notice. Scott guessed it was the former.

Pietro led him to a dirt road just barely outside of Bayville. As Pietro pulled onto the road he suddenly sped up, way above the speed limit and disappeared down the road. Scott didn't need to follow to figure out that the road led straight to Magneto's base. Scott grinned as he turned his car around and headed back to the institute. Tonight the X-Men were going to get Rogue back.

A raven sitting on a roadside post watched as the two vehicles went separate directions. It spread it's wings and right before it took off, it's eyes glowed yellow.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Pietro sped as fast as he could without getting a speeding ticket to the Acolyte's base. It had been a long day at school. He didn't know a person could keep an evil glare on their face for such a long a time. For awhile there he was afraid that Scott was going to shove him into a locker just like Lance had done. Luckily the X-Men leader had more restraint than the brotherhood leader.

When he turned into the dirt road that led to the acolyte base he immediately pressed down on the gas and went speeding over a hundred miles per hour. "Man this would be so much faster if I could have just run," he murmured to himself.

"Hello?" Pietro called out, once inside the base. After being greeted by an unnatural silence he asked the air, "Where is everybody?"

Pietro wandered down the halls of the base towards Rogue's cell. He could see that the door was wide open, and he could hear a quiet conversation going on. He walked in to see Rogue sitting on her cot with Gambit beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Colossus and Pyro were sitting on chairs they had pulled up close to the cot. Rogue had a sad expression on her face.

"Hey Roguey," Pietro said walking in. "Whats going on?" He eyed Gambit who still had his arm around Rogue.

Rogue looked up at Pietro and managed a small smile. "Nothing . . . Ah . . ."

"The Sheila's so called friends were talking about her behind her back!" John interrupted. "Can you believe that?"

"What?" Pietro asked surprised. "How do you know that?" He crossed the room and sat down on the other side of Rogue.

"Ah tried to escape," Rogue said. "When Ah got into Bayville Ah saw Kitty and Kurt . . ." Her voice trailed off.

"Y'know chere, dey aint yor friends if dey gonna talk about y' like dat," Gambit said.

Pietro couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way that Kitty and Kurt would talk about Rogue, nothing mean anyway. They were her friends, and they had only been giving him death glares all day. "Did they even notice Ah was gone?" Rogue asked.

Pietro didn't like seeing Rogue sad like this, but there was no way he was going to tell her about school. The more she felt the X-Men didn't want her, the better. "Um . . . they didn't seem any different." Guilt threatened to swallow Pietro as he watched Rogue's expression go from sad to even sadder.

"Hey," he took her chin and turned her face towards him. "you don't need them anyway."

"Dat's right chere," Gambit said, trying to hide his jealousy that Pietro was touching Rogue. "Y' got us."

Rogue managed a small smile. Hearing Kitty and Kurt talk about her like that had been a knife in the heart. She hadn't realized how much they meant to her, not until she heard them in the alley that is. It made her sad to think she would never talk with them again, because the next time she saw them, she would be fighting them. They would be her enemies.

"Ah don't know if Ah can do this," Rogue said quietly. "Ah know Ah can't go back to them, but Ah don't know if Ah can fight them."

"In a few minutes you will no longer have that doubt my dear." Everyone's heads snapped toward the door where Magneto was standing. Magneto stepped into the room and behind him was the mutant known as Mastermind.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

"I know where she is." At the institute the x-men had gathered around Scott the minute he got back. Kitty and Kurt were among the first to greet him. They had been full of questions asking him if he found her, or if he had spotted her. "The base is just outside of Bayville. It should take us no time to get there."

"Very good Scott," the professor said, not bothering to hide his relief. "X-Men get ready. Wolverine, prepare the x-jet. We're going to rescue Rogue."

"Bout time," Logan growled. Wolverine wasted no time getting the jet started up. He would never admit this to anyone, but a lot of the kids at the institute had grown on him, especially Rogue. The kid was alright. Just imagining what Magneto might be doing to her pissed him off. As soon as Rogue was safe he was going to kick some serious ass.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

The front door to the brotherhood boarding house slammed open, and a very pissed off looking Mystique walked in. She took in the sight of the messy house with a disgusted look on her face. It had been bad when she was there but now it was worse. Mystique stormed into the living room where a very shocked Toad and Blob had been watching TV until she came in.

"M-mystique?" Toad asked. "Where have you been yo?"

Mystique walked over to where Toad was sitting on the couch and grabbed him by his hair. "Get off your lazy ass you disgusting Toad! We have work to do!"

"Ow! O w! Ow!" Toad whined pulling from Mystique's grasp. "What are you talking about yo? You just got back? What work? I'm confused."

"Well isn't that a first," she snarled sarcastically. "Blob where's Avalanche and the Scarlet Witch?"

Blob stared at her blankly. "Uh . . ."

"Mystique?" A voice from behind her asked. Mystique turned to see Avalanche staring at her with disbelief. Mystique smiled. He was the leader of the brotherhood, her little helper, and usually loyal to her. When she gave orders he was the one who usually followed them right away, like a good little puppy.

"Avalanche. I need you and the rest of the brotherhood to get ready." She said.

"Get ready for what?" He asked.

"We're going to take down Magneto and his acolytes. Now where is the Scarlet Witch?"

"Whoa you aint gonna want Wanda to help take down Magneto yo," Toad said, jumping up from the floor. "Magneto did this mind thing on her, and now she don't hate him."

Mystique raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

"It's true," Toad confirmed. "She's a lot easier to along with now."

"Where is she right now?" Mystique asked.

"She's at the mall yo," he told her. "She left a little bit ago."

"Good," Mystique said. "If Magneto did something to her mind then she can no longer be trusted. But can I trust the rest of you?" Her eyes went from Lance, to Toad, and then to Blob. "Or have your loyalties to me fallen?"

"No way!" Lance said stepping up. "We'd follow you over Magneto any day!"

"Good," a wicked smile formed on Mystique's face. "Then get ready. We're going to pay Magneto and his acolytes a visit."

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Rogue's eyes went from Magneto to Mastermind. With all the stuff about Kitty and Kurt she had forgotten about Magneto's plans for her.

Both Remy and Pietro jumped up from their place on the cot. "Y' can't do dis to her Magneto." Remy said standing in front of Rogue. "The chere already decided to join on her own while y' were gone."

"You don't need Mastermind for this father," Pietro said, risking his father's anger. He didn't usually disagree with Magneto, he had more reason to fear him than anyone else, but for some reason he was willing to do it for Rogue.

Magneto's eyebrows lifted in surprise of Pietro's defense of Rogue. "You didn't seem to mind to much when I used this method on your sister, Pietro." Pietro stayed silent, Magneto got him with that one.

Remy was about to protest again, but Rogue interrupted him. "No, it's okay, Ah wanna do this." Pietro and the rest of the acolytes stared at Rogue in confusion.

"Whatareyousayingrogue?" Pietro asked, his speedy words sluring together making him hard to understand.

Rogue looked up at him with defeated eyes. "When ya'll first brought meh here Ah thought there was nothing ya could do to make meh join ya. But what you and Pyro said about meh not really fitting in with the x-men, and then seeing Kitty and Kurt, hearing them confirm it by talking about meh like that. Ya'll were right."

"Okay, so we were right, but that's no reason to let my father do this to you!" Pietro eyed his father nervously after he said that. If Magneto was angry he didn't show it.

"Ah know that Pietro," Rogue said. "But even though the x-men don't think of meh as family, ah still think of them as mahne. Ah can't fight them, not as long as Ah care about them so much." She motioned over to mastermind. "He can make meh forget. Ah don't want to have to fight mah family, and he can make meh forget that they were once mah family. He can make me see them as enemies. That's the only way this is going to work."

"I like your reasoning Rogue," Magneto smiled. "Very similar to my own, which is why I brought Mastermind here in the first place." He looked over to a very upset looking Pietro and Gambit, and then to the other two acolytes. "All of you leave."

For a minute there it looked like Pietro was going to defy his father big time. He glared at him for a minute and then walked out the door, not daring to look at Rogue afraid that he might change his mind. Gambit looked angry as well. It took Pyro and Colossus to get him to leave. As they led him out of the cell Remy muttered, "It shouldn't have to be dis way."

"We know mate," Pyro assured him, closing the door, leaving Magneto and Mastermind alone with Rogue.

"You do not know how glad it makes me that you've decided to let this happen, and to not fight us," Magneto said, smiling down at Rogue.

Rogue looked up at him, and then looked at Mastermind. "Will it hurt?"

Magneto chuckled. "No my dear, only if you fight it, which shouldn't be a problem for you."

He stepped aside for Mastermind. The mutant walked over to Rogue and pulled a chair up to the cot and began his work.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

"I tell y' speedy dat some dad y' got dere." Gambit had been pacing back and forth outside Rogue's cell door. He really didn't like the idea of Mastermind messing with Rogue's head. Pietro was on the same boat.

"Don't I know it," Pietro said miserably. Rogue had looked so weak in there, so defeated. He couldn't remember a time when Rogue had been like that. Not at the brotherhood, not after, not ever.

"That's it," St. John said, heading towards the kitchen. "I need some beer."

"I should go . . ." Piotr said. "I never approved of taking the girl in the first place. "I will be in my room if I'm needed." Then he also took off down the hall.

Pietro and Remy were left alone in the hall. "So what's Wanda like?" Remy asked breaking the silence.

Pietro shrugged and stared at the floor. "She's still Wanda, only she doesn't hate our father anymore. Other than that she's the same person Mystique brought home from the mental institution."

"So she'll still be the same person den?" Remy asked.

Pietro looked up at Remy. "I guess so, why do you care so much?"

Remy was surprised by the question. "Why do you?" The two glared at each other for a couple of seconds before Pyro came running down the hall.

"Oy! We got problems!" He proclaimed slightly out of breath.

"What is it?" Pietro asked.

"The X-Men are here."

**A/N: Okay so sorry about not writing for awhile, but I've been finding it hard to write lately. I've had this all planned out in my head but didn't know how to write it down, so it's probably not so good cuz I wrote it in my uninspired phase, because my muses decided to take a vacation. But anyway hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully Chapter ten wont take as long to write.**


	10. Surprise

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long guys, but I wrote half of it in like two days and hit writer's block, then my brother reformatted the computer and I forgot to back the chapter up. So I'm sorry. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. This may or may not be slightly short because I don't like writing the same thing twice.**

Chapter Ten: Surprise

It was weird having another mind inside hers. Even though the professor had entered Rogue's mind many times to help her with her psyches, this was different. Mastermind felt completely different compared to the professor. It was also much more unnerving than the professor. Recent memories of the x-men began to play out in her mind. She saw herself eating breakfast with the x-men the morning she was kidnapped. As the memory played out it faded from her mind and then it was gone. Memories similar to that one played before her and then were erased. Discovering Mystique was her mother, and Kurt was her adoptive brother, gone. Spending Christmas with Scott and helping Angel, gone. Becoming a siren with Jean, Amara, Tabitha, and Kitty, gone. The more memories Rogue last, the calmer she became about the situation. Finally, her last memory of the x-men was played out. She was with Scott in the X-Jett, shivering in the corner. The X-Man known as Wolverine walked over to her. "Where's your allegiance kid, us or them?" Rogue looked up at him uncertainly. "If Ah don't say you, do Ah get kicked off this jett?" Logan smiled and shook his head. "We don't work that way. We've either earned your trust by now or we haven't." "You."

Then it was gone. No more Logan. No more Kitty or Kurt. Whatever crush she once had on Scott was gone, along with all memories of him. Her dislike for Jean, he admiration of Storm, and her respect for the professor.

Then Mastermind began giving her new memories. She saw herself being rescued by Magneto after being betrayed and used by Mystique. The Acolytes were there too, along with Magneto's son, Pietro Maximoff, better known as Quicksilver. They took her to their base. Magneto offered her a job as an acolyte and she quickly accepted. The next memories were of her fighting the x-men, alongside with the acolytes.

Mastermind turned to Magneto who was watching with interest. "It is done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pietro and the Acolytes were gathered outside the base. They watched as the x-jett landed and the x-men filed out led by Cyclops. An immediate blast hit Pietro in the chest, making him fly back and hit the wall of the base.

"Where is Rogue!" Cyclops demanded.

"Right here." Everyone's heads turned to where the southern girl stood.

Pietro and Gambit's jaws dropped as they took in Rogue's new appearance. Instead of her usual attire, covering her from head to toe, Rogue wore a sleeveless dark green top, that had sown in armor to help soften any blows she might take. Her black gloves went all the way up just below her shoulder, also having small metal plates of armor sown in the fabric, and the fingers of the glove had been cut off, leaving her fingers completely bare.

"Rogue!" Kitty's voice cut through the air. Before any of the acolytes could stop her, Kitty ran up to Rogue, not caring about anyone else. She wanted so much to hug Rogue, but despite how much she missed her, she was still wary of the uncovered skin. So instead she stopped a foot away from Rogue and looked at her with concern and gladness that she was alright. "Rogue are you okay? We were so worried!"

"Dis'll be interesting," Gambit muttered, noting the look on Rogue's face.

Rogue looked at Kitty and in both confusion and amusement. "Ya were worried about meh?" She asked, suppressing a laugh. Did these X-Men really expect they could make her think they cared about her? Their enemy?

"Of course we were worried about you Rogue!" Kitty wailed. She didn't understand that look on Rogue's face. Why was she looking at her like that? Like she was the enemy.

Neither the acolytes or any of the X-Men made a move towards each other. Both teams were to busy watching the scene between Rogue and Kitty. Gambit studied Rogue closely, trying to see if there was anything different about her, aside from her wardrobe. Worried that Mastermind did more than just change her memory, while Pietro just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked so hott in that outfit. The rest of the X-Men were just as confused as Kitty was. Why was Rogue acting so differently?

Kitty noticed how everyone was just watching them and not doing anything. Turning back to Rogue she whispered, "come on Rogue, let's just go home okay?" For a brief moment something flickered in Rogue's mind, something she just couldn't quite get. She tried to remember what it was but she couldn't reach it.

"Rogue." Magneto's deep voice filled the air as he walked out of the base.

Whatever memory was trying to surface was gone. Rogue looked into Kitty's eyes with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "I am home."

The next thing Kitty knew Rogue's fist collided with her face.

**A/N: I am so sorry this is so short. I promise the next chapter will be shorter! I've just been busy lately, and plus it wont take me as long, I promise. To you Rietro fans I have a new fic that I'm working on that is purely Rietro. Not a hint of Romy anywhere, but don't worry Romy fans I haven't forgotten about you either. I'm also working on a purely Romy fic, so you guys can each have what you want. I still haven't decided what this fic is going to end with though. **


	11. The fight

**Disclaimer: Be do be bop, what oh right, I disclaim. Not my characters. **

**A/N: Okay you guys, I'm just warning you, I love fight scenes and all that, but I'm not very good at writing them. So please don't hate me if this chapter is bad. **

Chapter Eleven: The Fight

The minute Kitty hit the ground, the rest of the acolytes took the opportunity to begin to attack the X-Men who were so surprised by what had just happened were caught slightly off guard. Quicksilver, wanting to get back at Cyclops for blasting him in the chest began running around him really fast creating a small tornado that lifted Cyclops up into the air, spinning around. Cyclops made attempts to blast Quicksilver but the speed demon was to fast for him.

The rest of the X-Men sprung into action, and began fighting the acolytes. There were only three X-Men who didn't immediately join in on the fight. There was Kitty of course, who was lying on the ground with a look of disbelief and betrayal on her face.

"What happened to you Rogue?" Kitty barely managed to ask, as Rogue ignored her question and approached Kitty with her hand outstretched.

The other two X-Men who had not yet joined the fight were Logan and Kurt. The two X-Men were as stunned as Kitty was. There was no way Kurt was ready to believe that his sister had joined the acolytes. Why would she do that? Rogue was apart of the X-Men. She was his sister.

Logan on the other hand was slowly coming to terms with it. The closer he saw Rogue reach her bare fingers to Kitty the more he realized that she wasn't an X-Men anymore. There was no way she could be Rogue either. He didn't know who that girl was, but it wasn't Rogue. And then reality finally hit him and he sprung into action. Rogue was going to absorb Kitty, and he was to far away to get to stop her in time.

"Elf, get Shadow Cat out of there now!" He yelled to Kurt. Kurt snapped out of his trance and finally realized that Kitty was in danger. As soon as Kurt bamfed from one spot to another Wolverine began running toward Rogue. Kitty would be long out of there by the time he got there, but he wanted to know who that was standing up there.

Kitty was to stunned to try to get up and run. Rogue's eyes held no emotion as she reached down for her. Suddenly the smell of brimstone filled the air and blue hands grabbed Kitty right before Kurt bamfed her away from Rogue.

"Damnit!" Rogue swore under her breath. Then a smile crossed her face as she saw the Wolverine running towards her. The famous Wolverine that all the X-Men admired. She would have fun fighting him. "Come to join the party Wolverine?" She sneered.

_Snikt_ His claws came out. "Look kid, I don't know where this sudden change of attitude came from but I came to take you home. And if I have to do it with you dangling from my shoulder kicking and screaming then so be it. But either way, you're coming home **NOW!**"

"What the hell is with you X-Men?" Rogue asked, looking at Wolverine like he was crazy. "Yall are acting like Ah'm one of you!"

Wolverine's claws slid back in. Her words confused him. "You are one of us Rogue."

Any other time Rogue would have laughed, but the sincerity in his voice and the look on his face triggered something. Once again Rogue found herself trying to grab onto something in her mind that was just out of reach.

Wolverine began walking towards her very slowly. "Rogue," he said her name carefully. Rogue's first instinct was to throw a punch at him and start kicking the crap out of him but something in the back of her mind wouldn't let her. Wolverine held his hand out to her. "Come on darlin, I'm not your enemy."

_Why does this seem so familiar?_ Rogue wondered. Something was desperately urging her to take his hand, to go with him, to go with him. _The X-Men are your enemies!_ A small voice in the back of her head said.

Wolverine watched Rogue's face carefully. It looked to him like she was having some kind of inner battle. She had a very confused expression on her face. She looked like she wanted to go with him, but something was keeping her from it. He just had to be patient he knew he could reach her. "Come on kid, whatever it is that's making you this way, fight it," he whispered.

Rogue was struggling in her mind. She was fighting so hard to find that part of her mind that she couldn't reach. For a brief moment she thought she had found it. A moment of clarity, she was there, she knew-

Her thoughts were interrupted by intense vibration and rumbling sound of the ground. The distraction snapped Rogue back to what she thought was reality. Both she and Wolverine looked up to see the brotherhood joining the party. Avalanche had created an earthquake that had gotten everyone's attention. Behind him all the members of the brotherhood looked ready to fight, mischievous grins etched on their faces. And if front of him stood the person Rogue hated the most. Mystique.

While Wolverine was distracted Rogue took the opportunity to punch him in the jaw, and then swung her leg down and tripped him. Wolverine was to shocked to have to fight Rogue and found himself lying down on the ground.

"Sorry big guy," Rogue said not really meaning it. "But Ah've got bigger fish to fry. Hope ya don't mahnd if Ah borrow some strength." The next thing Wolverine knew, Rogue's bare fingers were touching his cheek, and he began to feel his energy drain away from him.

**AN: Okay sorry this is another short one, but I don't have much time, I don't know if the next one will be any longer, but I'm pretty sure the one after that will be longer. I know have my Romy and Rietro fics out. Their both only one chapter right now. I'm not going to update them as much as I do this one at first cuz I wanna try and get this one done, but I will update them at least once a week, so hope you enjoy. **


	12. The fight continued

**Disclaimer: I didn't make these characters. Their not mine I'm sorry I'm not as brilliant as Stan Lee is. **

**A/N: Okay first off I want to say how very, very sorry I am that it took this long. I had a major case of writer's block, and I am ashamed. Very, very deeply ashamed. I know you guys had to wait a while to read this so I hope I don't disappoint you. On a final note I'M GOING TO PROM lol okay just had to get that out of my system. Enjoy.**

Chapter Twelve:

Rogue touched Wolverine's cheek without even hesitation. She didn't care about Wolverine, all that mattered was getting to Mystique and beating the shit out of her, and what better way to do that than with the instincts of an animal, and the ability to heal. First she felt Wolverine's powers transfer to her and then she began to see images from his memory, something she didn't care to see, but what she did see shocked her.

"What-?" Rogue mumbled as she images of her training with Logan, no _Wolverine _in the danger room at the X-Mansion. He had covered her in missions with the X-Men, what was she doing with the X-Men? What was she doing at the X-Mansion? Rogue shook her head and tried to pull away but Wolverine grabbed her hand and pressed his fingers against her bare ones. "Get off meh!" Rogue screamed as more memories of her and the X-Men fighting side by side and getting along filled her head.

"No way Rogue," he said holding her tighter, despite the loss of energy she was draining from him. "Remember who you are!"

Without warning Wolverine was picked up by an unseen force and thrown across the yard, being torn from his grip on Rogue's hand. Magneto walked calmly behind Rogue who was holding her head in her arms trying to figure out why she was having these strange memories.

"Ah don't get it," she said, her body shaking. "Ah'm- Ah'm."

"One of my acolytes," Magneto's voice cut her off. "You have been an acolyte of mine for quite some time now Rogue. The X-Men are and have always been. . .your enemies."

"But the memories they-" Before Rogue could finish her sentence the memories she had absorbed from the Wolverine began to change. Instead of training her, Wolverine was playing sick games with her mind. Every time she appeared in him memories the emotion he felt was complete hatred. The hatred he had of her was so overwhelming Rogue nearly collapsed. She didn't think anyone could hate her _that_ much, not even her enemy.

Magneto nodded at Mastermind whose eyes were closed and his face was deep in concentration. Rogue stood from the ground and her cocky smile returned as she felt Wolverine's powers kick in. Now she had only one target; Mystique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brotherhood had completely ignored the situation with Rogue and Wolverine, not really caring that two X-Men were fighting each other. All the wanted was a piece of the action. They all joined in and began fighting anyone who did not consider himself a member of the brotherhood. Mystique however did notice the scene between Rogue and Wolverine. She did nothing at first as it became quite obvious that Rogue was different somehow. The first tale tell sign was her outfit. There was no way Rogue would wear something that exposed so much of her skin. She was to cautious and held back far to much than what was good for her.

She watched as Rogue shrank to the ground after absorbing Wolverine's memories. Wolverine refused to let go of her, and forced her to absorb more of him so that she could see that she was fighting to the wrong person. Suddenly the mutant was lifted up by an invisible force and thrown across the lawn. Mystique's gaze went to Magneto who began walking toward the very distressed Rogue, and then off to the side she saw a mutant she recognized as Mastermind. His eyes were closed and he concentrated very hard. Mystique gave a wicked smile and began to approach him.

"Mastermind!" She yelled. He looked up and his eyes widened in fear as he realized who it was who called his name, and she looked pissed. "What the hell have you done to my daughter!" Mastermind began look around for a way to escape but Mystique was right on him. "You little spineless, manipulative, low level, penis sucking, ass kissing-"

"Hey Momma!" A familiar southern voice cut Mystique off and she turned around to see her adopted daughter Rogue, grinning at her with a smile that made even her skin crawl. At any other time Mystique might have been proud of that cold smile that could chill her enemies, but not now, not when it was just something Magneto had dreamed up for Mastermind to plant in her daughter's head.

Rogue began to run towards Mystique but was lifted off the ground by an unseen force. Behind her Jean Grey's face was rigid with concentration as she both levitated Rogue and entered her mind.

_Rogue you have remember who you are!_

"Get outta mah head!" Rogue screamed.

_Please Rogue! Let me help you! _Jean concentrated hard as she searched through Rogue's mind. The first thing she found were the false memories that Mastermind had planted. _These aren't your memories Rogue, they never happened. We are your friends!_

"Ah don't believe you!" She screamed trying to block Jean out.

Jean concentrated harder as she tried to get deeper in her mind to find Rogue's real memories, but was interrupted by a sudden blast of fire. Jean lost her hold on Rogue when she was knocked to the ground by a blast of flames, the side of her cloths catching on fire.

Pyro laughed manically as Jean struggled to put the fire out. "It's not nice to play mind games Sheila," he said waving his finger at her. He looked over to where Rogue had landed to see if she was okay. "You alright Sheila?" He asked.

Rogue stood up and dusted herself off. "Ah'm fahne. Just keep the red head away from meh."

Pyro grinned. "No-" Before he could finish his sentence he was knocked across the yard by one of Cyclops' optic blasts.

"Jean!" Scott ran up to his girl friend and helped her put out the flames. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," she said shakingly. "Scott, there's something you should know about Rogue. She thinks she's our enemy. Magneto did something to her mind. He changed her memories. She can't remember being an X-Men at all."

Scott began to say something but then the ground shook violently. "Hey Summers!" Lance was looking at Scott with an eager smile. "Are you here to fight or play kissy with your girl friend?"

"I'll be right back," Scott told Jean with a serious face. "He began walking towards Lance with his hand on his visor ready to let out another blast if necessary, which he hoped would be absolutely necessary.

"Scott wait what about-" But Jean didn't get to finish. All of the sudden she was lifted up into the air by a very large hand. Blob held Jean upside down by her ankle, and leered at her.

"How you doin?" He grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt teleported Kitty back to the X-Jett right after Rogue had tried to drain her. Kitty watched the fight from there with a pale face. Kurt stayed with her, not wanting to leave her alone, plus he didn't think he would be able to participate in a fight if Rogue was on the other side.

Kurt watched as the fight progressed and the Brotherhood showed up. First Rogue attacked Wolverine and then tried to attack Mystique, but was stopped by Jean, only to be saved by Pyro later on, who got blasted by Scott, who went off to attack Avalance, leaving Jean alone to fight Blob. Wolverine was still recovering from being absorbed by Rogue. He had forced her to absorb more of him than she had wanted, but Kurt was to faraway to tell why. Mystique was trying desperately to get to Rogue but then Magneto interfered and the two began to fight. Pyro had been temporarily put out of the game. Scott's blast had knocked him back causing him to hit his head on a rock when he landed on the ground, and Gambit and Colossus had teamed up against Beast and Storm, and Pietro had decided to pick on a very confused Toad who was wondering why the other brotherhood members were fighting the X-Men when they were supposed to be there to fight the Acolytes. Then he saw Rogue.

Rogue was up and looking over at Mystique who was still fighting Magneto. Her face was twisted in anger and she began storming over to her. _This might be it_, Kurt thought. Maybe he could get to her now that she was alone.

Kurt teleported right in front of Rogue. "Rogue!"

"Outta mah way elf and Ah wont hurt you!" She spat angrily.

"Nein Rogue!" He said firmly. "I am not leaving vithout you. You are mien schwester. Adopted or not, I'm not moving!"

Rogue rolled her eyes at his attempt to be strong. "Ya'll X-Men are deluted."

"Rogue!" Rogue turned and saw Magneto walking towards her. Behind him Mystique lay on the ground unconscious. "We're leaving." Four metal orbs came floating down to the yard and opened up.

"But Ah didn't even-"

"Now!" Magneto had an expression of pure seriousness, one that said don't question me or you'll die.

Rogue nodded but Kurt's expression grew angry. He grabbed Rogue's covered arm and kept her in place. "No! Rogue you can't leave us! I'm your brother and I wont allow it! Your not an acolyte you're an X-Man!"

Magneto rolled his eyes at the display and sent a small metal ball hurling at Kurt. The ball hit him in the stomach and knocked him back five feet, knocking the air at him. "So pathetic aren't they?" He said. He looked over at Rogue who had a confused expression on her face.

"They keep saying Ah'm one of them," she said. "It's almost lahke they care about meh."

Magneto let out an evil laugh. "Rogue my dear, the X-Men brainwash mutants to join with them by telling them that they are one big happy family. And now, their trying to recruit you because they know how powerful you are. Don't let them brainwash you like they have done with so many others."

Rogue nodded slowly. With one last look at Kurt she climbed in the orb.

The rest of the Acolytes had managed to get away from their opponents and climbed into the orbs as well. Gambit climbed in with Rogue, Pietro and Pyro shared an orb and Colossus climbed in with Mastermind, and Magneto took the last orb for his self. The orbs were gone before anyone could stop them.

Mystique gain consciousness just to see the orbs fly away. "No!" she yelled getting up. She glared at the brotherhood members who were fighting the X-Men. "You idiots!" She screamed. They all stopped to look at her. Even the X-Men had stopped fighting. "You complete morons. You incompetent fools! We are here to fight Magneto! Not the X-Men!"

"Let me guess," Wolverine said coming up. "You came because you don't like the idea of Magneto giving orders to Rogue." The glare on Mystique's face gave Wolverine his answer. "Well then we're here for the same thing."

"Wait," Toad said, finally getting it. "We're here for Rogue?"

Storm walked over to Mystique calmly. "Maybe we should work together."

Scott and Lance both looked at each other horrified by the suggestion. "What!"

**A/N: Okay finally got it done. Once again so sorry it took so long. Hope I didn't disappoint you.**


	13. Demon Eyes

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

Chapter thirteen: Demon Eyes

Rogue groaned and began hitting her head on the walls of the orb. Remy watched her with an amused expression. "Y' keep doing that petite and yor going to get a concussion."

Rogue stopped, but only to think about the opportunity she had missed. "Ah almost had her! She was right there, but then that stupid red head miss perfect Jean Grey had ta stop meh!" She began banging her head against the walls again.

"Don' worry chere, yo'll get yor chance wit de Mystique again," Gambit said, trying to get her to stop banging her head. "But fo' now Remy thinks y' should stop banging yo head or yo'll be to brain dead t' fight her de next time."

Rogue stopped. "Ya probably right," she agreed, but her face said otherwise. Rogue had a troubled expression on her face, and Remy had a hunch that it didn't have anything to do with Mystique.

"Something on yo' mind chere?" He asked.

Rogue shook her head. "No, it's nothing."

Remy cocked his head and gave her a skeptic look. "Don' look like nothing to Remy."

"Oh and what does it look lahke to Remy?" She sneered

"It looks t' Remy that y' got something troubling on yo'mind that y' don' know how t' deal wit'." He looked her directly in the eyes. "Wanna tell Remy about it?" She averted her eyes from his gaze. Remy was just beginning to notice that his eyes had some kind of affect on her. They had an effect on most people, but usually it was a negative one, but for Rogue it seemed to entrance her. He noticed this the first day they met, when he handed her the charged card. She was so entranced by his eyes that she hadn't even noticed the card was charged till it was gone, but she probably didn't remember that now. "What's the matter chere? Remy's eyes had never failed to hold your gaze before, why y' turn away now?"

He grinned as he watched her face turn red. "Just leave meh alone Gambit."

His grin grew wider and he leaned back against the wall of the orb and stretched out his arms. "Kind of hard t' do that in here chere. Bit crowded even for two." He leaned forward and took her chin in his hand with his two gloved fingers. "C'mon chere. Tell Remy whats wrong."

Rogue pushed his hand away and looked to the floor. "It's none of your business. Besides, ya'd think it was stupid."

"Non chere." He said sincerely. "Remy could never think yo' stupid."

Rogue sighed, giving in, said, "When we fought the X-Men, Ah felt-" she stopped, unsure of how to say it. "Ah don't know what it was, but it felt wrong to fight them. When Ah went for Mystique Ah was feeling great, and anxious to kick her ass, but when Ah tried to drain Shadow Kat, and when Ah did drain Wolverine, it just didn't feel right. And then they all kept talking to meh like Ah was their friend." She let out a fake laugh. "Lahke the X-Men could ever care about meh! Ah must be insane for even considering believing their lies. It's Mystique all over again."

Remy's face had now gone very serious. He wasn't liking this one bit. It didn't feel right to him to let Rogue believe what Mastermind had put in her head. Even though she had let him do it and said she wanted it to happen, it still didn't feel right. Remy had done a lot of things that had been considered bad, but letting Rogue believe a lie to help Magneto's cause seemed the worse.

"It don't seem so unbelievable," he said quietly. She looked up at him with questioning look. "The X-Men go around saying dat dey all one big happy family. From outside it almost looks cozy, something that some people don't have so they want in on it as well. After everything y' been through chere, wit Mystique betraying you and turning out t' be yo own mother, adopted or non, Remy don' blame y' fo' wanting a family. De X-Men act like a family, now all de sudden for unknown reasons dey be treatin y' like yor apart of it. Remy can see how dat might make y' feel something, longing maybe. Hope dat dey might be able t' share wit y' what dey have, or pretend t' have."

"Magneto said they were only trying to get meh to join them by making meh think Ah could be apart of their family," she said quietly.

Remy swallowed hard before he went on to lie to her again. "He was probably right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Icantbelievethatstupidcajungotintotheorbwithrogue!" Pietro was complaining so fast that Pyro could just barely understand what he was saying. "Nowhesprobablyhittingonherandtryingtoputsomecajuncharmonherthatasshole!"

St. John began laughing manically once he had finally deciphered all that Pietro said. "Sounds to me mate like you got a bit of a crush on the shiela."

Pietro's face turned red. "Idonothaveacrushonrogue!"

St. John laughed some more and said, "Say that again, only more slowly, less defensively and with skin color that doesn't make a cherry jealous."

Pietro glared as St. John laughed some more. He calmed himself and took a deep breath and began talking slowly. "I do not like Rogue. I am just worried that Gambit is going to try and hit on her because if he does she'll drain him and my father will have lost an acolyte."

"Sure you are," St. John said sarcastically. "C'mon mate, when Magneto told us he was gonna bring Rogue over to our side you were the first to volunteer to get her, and don't think I didn't see you go goo goo eyes over her when she came out in that new outfit. What is it with that Sheila anyway? Magneto went to so much to recruit her, Remy started ignoring other sheilas when he heard we were goin after her, and then you start acting all funny."

"Whatthellareyoutalkingabout?" Pietro shot angrily.

"You were nice to her," John pointed out. "When she came here you managed to convince her to wear the power stripper. Gambit told me all about it."

"So," Pietro said. "That doesn't prove anything."

St. John laughed. "It does mate."

"How?"

"Your not nice to anyone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue leaned against the back of the orb. It had been at least thirty minutes since they left the base, and she was getting bored. "How much longer do ya think it will be?" She asked Remy.

He shrugged. "Remy's guess is dat Magneto is taking us to a base in New York, so not much longer."

Rogue looked surprised. "Magneto has a base in New York?"

Remy nodded. "Magneto's got bases all over de globe chere. Never hurts to be prepared in case something like what just happened might occur."

"Gotta hand it to Magneto," she mumbled. "He may be a bit crazy but at least he's prepared."

Remy looked at her and smiled. "Y' can say that again chere."

Rogue returned the smile, surprising her and Remy. She turned away from his gaze once more, a hint of red forming on her cheeks. Remy noticed this and said, "Y' been turning away from Remy so much lately chere. Did he do something wrong? Y' never used to be afraid to look him in the eyes." When she didn't answer, he used his empathy to tap into her emotions and see what she was feeling right now. Remy normally didn't like to use his empathy unless he was using it to win a poker game or fighting someone, but he was curious to why Rogue wasn't looking at him.

He sensed many emotions coming from her. Confusion about what happened between her and the X-men, impatience, restlessness, but mostly fear. Not fear of him, but fear of looking at his eyes again. Remy couldn't stand that thought that she might be afraid of his eyes. He wanted to know why. He reached out and took her chin in his fingers once again, forcing her to look at him. The fear came back, but this time with another emotion, an emotion that explained why she was afraid. It wasn't that she was afraid of his eyes, no, she was afraid of what she felt when she looked into them. Remy smiled, he liked the emotion coming off of her when she looked into his eyes. "Remy likes y' too chere."

Her face twisted in anger and embarrassment as she realized he had used his empathy on her. "Damnit Gambit! Don't ya ever use your empathy on me lahke that again!"

He grinned as she pulled away from him. "Whatever y' say petite." He didn't have to use empathy to feel the anger coming from her. She looked pissed as hell, but that didn't matter to Gambit. He knew how she felt about him. Normally he didn't like the ladies to get to attached to him. Gambit was a player, and only wanted the woman to like him enough for a one night stand and then not be angry about having no future relationships, but Rogue obviously liked him more than that, and that didn't really bother Remy. He'd never admit this to anyone else, but it made him feel warm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the X-Mansion the X-men and the brotherhood stood warily together inside of Professor Xavier's office. Scott and Lance kept eyeing each other with suspicious and hateful looks as Jean told the professor the events of the fight at the acolyte base. Neither Scott or Lance were listening to the conversation. Both boys had their hands curled up in a tight fist. It wasn't until Kitty leaned into Lance did the tension between them lessen. Lance stopped glaring at Scott so he could concentrate on his distressed ex girlfriend whom he still cared about, and Scott, seeing Kitty so close to Lance just gave him one final glare before putting his attention back on Jean who was still talking, deciding there was no point in causing trouble with Lance with Kitty so close to him.

Most of the X-Men stood on one side of the office while the brotherhood stood on the other. The only exception was Kitty who stood with Lance. Mystique was glaring impatiently at Jean, wanting her to explain faster so they could come up with a solution.

When Jean had finally finished, Professor Xavier massaged his forehead with his fingers. "I was hoping that the reason for Magneto's kidnapping of Rogue had not been to recruit her, but from what you told me that is the case, and I believe he has used a mutant named Mastermind to brainwash her into joining him."

"Mastermind's the same mutant who brainwashed Wanda yo," Toad said.

"Yes that doesn't surprise me," the professor said. "Magneto is capable of anything when he is determined to get something."

"So what do we do about it?" Mystique demanded. "My daughter is out there working for a mad man, thinking whatever twisted thoughts he put in her head."

"Afraid he made you look bad Mystique?' Logan asked. "Wouldn't worry about that one, there's no way he could make Rogue could get a worse opinion of you than she already had."

Mystique glared at him. "Don't you dare criticize me! She was under your care! If you X-Men had kept a better eye on her Magneto would never have had the chance to steal her away!"

"Mystique, Logan, please calm down." The professor begged. "We are here to discuss a way to save Rogue, not point fingers."

Mystique didn't stop glaring at Logan as she asked the question on everyone's minds. "So what do we do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue jumped as the Rogue suddenly landed. It opened up to reveal a huge ware house. "Looks like we're here," Remy said stepping out. He held his hand out and helped Rogue climb out of the orb.

"This is it?" Rogue asked. "Magneto's New York base is a ware house?"

Gambit smiled and said, "Outside looks can be deceiving chere. Don't make judgments from what's on the surface." He took her hand and was surprised that she did not pull away.

When Pietro got out of his orb the first thing he noticed was Gambit leading Rogue by the hand into the base. He glared at the unnoticing Cajun, wishing that he had Pyro's power and could engulf him in flames.

**A/N: Aww isn't that cute, Pietro's jealous. Okay, I'm getting over writer's block, and this is getting easier to write. There was lots of Romy in this chapter, and I promise you there will be rietro in the next chapter. Please please review and tell me how I'm doing! Tell me what you liked, make comments, I love the really long reviews. I love hearing from you guys so review! The more reviews per chapter I get the faster I am going to update.**


	14. Settling In

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry I took so long. I've been working on my book and plus school is all crazy. Finally my mind is back on the fanfic track. And very sorry to those who are into my other fanfics. I haven't written in those for like ever, and I'm pretty sure those of u who read them want more than just one chapter. But anyway thank you for waiting and reviewing. **

**Some of your guys reviews actually gave me some ideas. So I'd like to thank Nettlez and Jason, cuz what you guys said in your reviews gave me some ideas.**

**Tigerlilly1234: I don't really consider Sabertooth an acolyte. I see him more of Magneto's personal lackey, and Pietro isn't an acolyte. He just helps them out cuz he doesn't want to make his dad angry. **

Chapter Fourteen: Settling in

Remy was right when he told her not to make judgments from the outside. The acolyte base was just incredible when looked at on the inside. It kind of reminded her of those warehouse apartments you saw on TV, only this wasn't just an apartment, this was the whole building.

"Ah could get used to this place," Rogue said, looking around in awe.

Magneto stepped up beside her. "Don't. This is just until we can get another base set up near Bayville."

Rogue looked up at him in confusion and disappointment. "Why? Why do weh need ta be in Bayville so bad? It's just a small town. We could accomplish a lot more working on a place lahke New York."

Magneto looked at her with amused and slightly impressed eyes. "Your right Rogue. We could get a lot more accomplished here, but as long as there are X-Men in Bayville the work will be harder than necessary." Rogue nodded, understanding. "You see Rogue, to grow a garden you must first pull out the weeds."

"So rahght now your more concerned about getting rid of the X-Men then the humans?" Rogue asked.

Magneto nodded. "I need to be assured that you will help me get rid of them Rogue." Magneto said. "Just like the rest of the acolytes of assured me. Can I count on your loyalty Rogue? Would you kill an X-Man if I told you too? Wether it be a young student like ShadowCat, or one of their teachers, like Wolverine."

Rogue hesitated in answering that question. She didn't' know why she did. There was something just very wrong about the idea of killing an X-Man. She heard someone walk up behind her, and then the terrible memories of her own encounters with the X-Men came rushing back into her head. This time they weren't battle memories. They were memories of attending school with them. She was the loner goth, and they were the happy family bunch.

_Rogue looked around warily at the large crowds of students near by. They were so close. The thought of touching one and absorbing all their memories and personality was terrifying, especially since she just found out about her powers. She didn't want that to happen again. She didn't want them to find out she was a mutant either. _

_Something walking down the hall caught her eye. It was a girl, she was in a grade below her. Her name was Kitty, Rogue remembered her from back when the X-Men attacked her in Mississippi. She was an X-Man. Code named Shadow Cat. Rogue hid her face as the X-Man came toward her. She didn't want another fight to start. She was tired of people attacking her, but to her dismay it didn't work. Kitty noticed her and walked right up to her._

"_Hey I remember you!" Kitty said. "Your that freak from Mississippi!"_

_Rogue's eyes went up in surprise. "Ah'm a freak?" she asked. "Your not so different shugar. Ah saw what ya can do."_

"_Yeah well at least I can touch!" She said harshly. "Your nothing but a danger to everyone around you. Why don't you just leave! No one wants you here anyway. Get out of my school!"_

Rogue looked up at Magneto with angry and resentful eyes. "The only good X-Man is a dead one. Ya have mah loyalty."

Magneto smiled, very pleased. He dismissed Rogue and she walked off to explore the base. He watched as both Pietro and Remy offered to give her the tour. "Young people," he muttered shaking his head. Then his attention went to the man who had stood behind Rogue. "Well done Mastermind, but I must say I am disappointed that she needs constant memories put in her head over and over again. Wanda only need her mind to be worked on once."

"Her mind is very difficult," Mastermind said. "She has to many memories that aren't her own. It's hard to sort them all out. Her mind is also unusually strong for a non telepath."

Magneto frowned. "It appears that not all of Charles' teachings are useless after all. Rogue proves to be an example of how good he is at strengthening his students' minds."

"Do you wish me to stay longer then?" Mastermind asked. "To insure she does not regain her memories?"

Magneto nodded appreciatively. "There's also the matter of absorbing other mutants, especially the X-Men. It was a close call with Wolverine. I'll need you to come with us on missions to fix the memories she aquiries."

Mastermind nodded. "As you wish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we're here for Rogue," Freddy said. He and Toad were sitting on the couch in Institute TV room. Freddy was trying to figure it out in his head, which wasn't going very well. He thought that they were going to join back with Mystique and get rid of Magneto, but it turns out they were just trying to rescue Rogue from Magneto, but wasn't Rogue the enemy? It just didn't work out.

Toad on the other hand didn't really care. He was in the X-Mansion! And no one was attacking him or trying to kick him out! That was so cool. He was just kickin it on the couch watching TV. . .with cable! The X-Men had it so good. If they weren't so good themselves he might have joined them.

Lance had decided to stick close to Kitty. Their relationship had been goin downhill lately with all the fighting between the teams. This was his chance to be with her for the short time that they were on the same side. Scott and some other X-Men kept glaring at him, but none of them said anything or threatened him. Man, Rogue should get kidnapped more often.

"Hey Kitty, where are we going?" Lance asked as Kitty pulled him along.

"We're like going to the war room," Kitty said. "I wanna see what their talking about in there."

"But Kitty," Lance argued. "Didn't the Professor and Mystique order us to stay out?"

Kitty stopped as they reached the door and smiled at him. "Since when did you like start listening to what authority said?"

Lance smiled, knowing she was right. He wasn't used to seeing Kitty defy authority, well at least not when he was around. He kinda liked her this way. Kitty squeezed his hand and phased them through. The two ducked behind a counter before anyone had the chance to notice. Luckily neither the professor nor Wolverine were in the room at the time or they might have noticed.

At the time being it was just Storm and Mystique. Mystique was going over different ways to track down Rogue, and Storm was there to make sure she didn't steal anything or sabotage anything. Neither of them spoke. Mystique just worked, and Storm just stood quietly keeping a wary eye on her. It was very boring. Kitty dropped her head on Lance's shoulder and almost considered phasing them out, but then Logan walked in.

"Ya can take a break Storm," he said. "I want a few words with Mystique."

Mystique smirked and Storm looked at him suspiciously. "Well maybe I should stay anyway," Storm said. "To make sure you don't kill each other."

Again Mystique smirked. "I don't see why we would," she said. "We're both here to help Rogue. As long as we have her in common there should be no trouble."

Storm looked from Logan to Mystique. "Very well. But I will only be gone for a ten minutes." She got up and left, but before walking out the door she gave Logan a warning look. He just grunted.

"Is there something you wanted to say to me Logan?" Mystique asked.

"Yeah," he growled. Logan pulled up a chair and sat across from Mystique. "Next time we see Rogue, I think you should stay out of sight."

"I think you should go to hell," she snapped back.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight with you," Logan growled, impatiently. "Didn't you see how she looked at you back there? She wanted to kill you!"

Mystique laughed. "Worried about my welfare Logan? How sweet!"

Logan snorted and rolled his eyes. "Don't make me gag. Whatever Rogue's going through it's fueled by hate. She's fighting us because she hates us, and I know Magneto has something to do with that. Most likely Mastermind put some bad memories in her head, but he didn't have to do any of that to make her hate you. She already did hate you. You being there aint gonna help anything. It's gonna make it worse."

Mystique glared at Logan with a great hatred. "And you think you being there won't? I'm here mother! Who are you?"

Logan growled. "I may not be her legal parent like you Mystique, but at least I've always acted like one!" Mystique continued to glare. "I almost got to her out there. She grabbed my hand to drain me and she got my memories. She saw me being there for her, training her, teaching her. Now tell me Mystique. What would she see if she took your memories?"

Mystique had hands balled up into fists, her nails digging into her skin, being the only thing keeping her from lashing out at Logan.

Kitty looked over at Lance. He had the same expression she did, and the both had the same thoughts going through their minds. _This is never going to work._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue collapsed on her new bed, which was a queen sized bed. It was a shame that she wasn't going to be here long. This place was cool. The door even slid open like loft warehouse apartment doors did. She had always wanted to get a warehouse apartment. They were cool. The room however was very bare and would need some decorating. She had wanted to decorate her old room but her roommate. . .

Rogue shook her head. She never had a roommate. Why did that thought come into her head? She shook it off as a knock came on her door. Rogue got off the bed and opened it. Pietro stood out there in the hall smiling at her.

"Hey Roguey how's it going?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

Rogue groaned and blushed slightly at the same time. "How many times do Ah have to tell you not to call meh Roguey?"

Pietro grinned and shrugged. "At least five more times tonight when we go out and have some fun in New York."

Rogue lifted an eye brow. "We're going out?"

Pietro nodded. "Ever been clubbing Rogue?" Rogue shook her head. "Then you better get dressed because I'm taking you clubbing."

Rogue laughed at his enthusiasm and at the fact that he just assumed she was going to say yes. "Hold on Speedy. What mahkes ya think Ah wanna go out with ya?"

"Because you can't resisit my incredible charm? My good looks? My perfect hair? My beautifully deep blue eyes?" Rogue surprised both of them by giggling. Immediately she put a hand over her mouth. "C'mon Rogue." Pietro begged. "It'll be fun."

Rogue thought about it for a minute and then finally agreed. "Okay. But wait a minute. Ah gotta get change and get mah bracelet on so Ah don't render ya or anyone else unconscious."

"No problem," Pietro said coolly. He leaned against the wall of the hall smiling to himself. As soon as Rogue's door was shut he let out a small, "yes!"

Five minutes later the door opened. She was wearing a black tank top with a neon green flower on the front. She also had a black pants with streaks of green in certain places, and her bracelet was in place on her right wrist.

"Ready ta go?" She asked. Pietro nodded while his eyes slowly scanned her body. Rogue rolled her eyes as she noticed this but also blushed a little too. "So how we getting there?" She asked.

His head snapped up and a evil smile formed on his face. "I was thinking we get there with style." With that said he immediately scooped up a surprised Rogue in his arms and sped off. He couldn't help notice Rogue's arms hanging on tightly around his shoulders, or her face buried deep in his chest. Pietro smiled to himself. _This is more like it._

**A/N: Yay finally. Fourteen is done. I'm so proud of myself. **


	15. Dancing

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for taking so long! Evil writer's block I destroy you! But anyway, I'm really sorry guys. I wrote the first half of this chapter write away and then its like BANG! No more ideas. But I finally got this chapter finished and I'll try my very best to get chapter sixteen and seventeen up before Saturday because I'm going on a two week vacation, and you guys get two chapters before then because I don't like the number sixteen and do not want to leave my story on that chapter. So here's this chapter have fun.

Chapter Fifteen: Dancing

Magneto sat in his office, Mastermind sitting across from him. After Mastermind had put in more bad memories in Rogue's head he decided he wished to speak to him privately so the young girl would not over hear them. If she did overhear them Mastermind could have easily erased her memory of it, but Rogue was to good at having old memories resurface. He did not want that to be one of them, especially since the day he first offered Rogue a position as acolyte he told her he had never lied to her.

On his desk was a coffee pot with a metal handle. With his powers Magneto lifted the pot and poured the coffee into both his and Mastermind's mugs. "I hope you like it black," he said.

Mastermind took a sip of the coffee. "It's best when it's black." He smiled. As he set his cup down a question came to his mind. "Exactly how long do you wish me to stay here?"

Magneto shrugged. "As long as it takes for her old memories to stop resurfacing." Then he added, "But I'd rather you stay until the X-Men have been finished off. As long as she's fighting someone who knew her before she became an acolyte there is danger that she could absorb her memories and see who she really was."

Mastermind nodded. "I will stay close in case she absorbs the memories of an old friend," he agreed. "But soon you wont have to worry about old memories resurfacing." Magneto gave him a questioning look and he explained. "The more new memories I put inside her mind the harder it will be for her to gain access to her old ones. It's almost as if her old memories are being buried deeper into her mind with every new memory I give her."

Magneto leaned forward, very pleased with this information. "So in time, could it be possible for her memories to be buried permanently in her mind, out of reach completely if you keep sending her false memories?"

Mastermind nodded. "But even if her memories are that far gone, she will still suspect something if she absorbs the memories of an X-Man. It will confuse her, but eventually she will figure it out."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Keep her away from the X-men. Don't send her on missions to destroy the X-Men. I could always go with her to erase the memories she gains and give her more false ones, but eventually the X-Men will figure out why I'm there, if they haven't already."

Magneto nodded, knowing that Mastermind had a point. He would limit the missions Rogue had dealing with the X-Men, but he couldn't keep her from all of them. "We will have to be cautious then." He looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Shall I go give Rogue more false memories now?" Mastermind asked.

Magneto turned back towards him and shook his head. "No. I have allowed Pietro to go out tonight. I believe he has taken Rogue with him."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Rogue does have her power limiter on, and Pietro has promised not to show off his powers, so there should be no trouble. No one should suspect them as mutants as long as they don't show signs of their powers. Besides, it will be good for Rogue to go out. I want her to feel connected to my acolytes and I. I want her loyalty to be strong. She was loyal to the X-Men because she was close to them."

"I see," Mastermind said. "If you think this is wise than I can't argue. Would you like me to put more memories in her mind when she returns?"

"Yes, if your still up by then that would be appreciated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John hadn't meant to listen in on the conversation. He heard Mastermind's voice and Rogue's name mentioned and he felt very curious about their conversation. Pressing his ear against the door he could just make out their conversation, and heard everything. He heard the bit about Rogue absorbing the memories of X-Men screwing with her new memories, and the bit where Mastermind should keep giving Rogue new memories to cover up her old ones, AND he heard the bit about Pietro taking Rogue out.

"What are y' doin homme?"

Pyro jumped right before he turned around. Remy stood there looking at him with a almost scolding expression. "Ello mate!" Pyro said with great big smile.

Remy gave a small smile and shook his head. "Y' know homme, one o' dese days de boss man will find y' spyin' on him an' it won' be pretty."

"Well at least I'll have plenty of black mail to defend myself with," Pyro said back, grinning like a wild man. "There's the thong thing, I could black mail him with that, or the thing with his secret obsession with spice girls. I've got a load of fun facts about the boss man to black mail him with."

Remy's smile grew wider and he tried to suppress laughter. "So what y' find about de boss man this time?"

Pyro hesitated. "Ya aint gonna like it."

Remy frowned. Why did he have a feeling this was about Rogue. "What do y' know homme?"

"Well. . ." John hesitated once more. He didn't know for sure how attached he was to Rogue, but he did know he was against the whole Mastermind idea, and he hated Pietro so he wasn't going to be happy about that either. "The more memories Mastermind puts into Rogue's head the harder it'll be to get back her old ones, so now Magneto wants Mastermind to put memories in Rogue's head on a regular basis so she'll never remember he old life." Remy's frown got deeper, and then Pyro added, "And now she's on a date with Pietro."

"They went to the Wings of Red club a few blocks from here," a thick Russian accent came from behind. Pyro and Gambit turned around and saw Piotr standing there behind them. "Pietro was telling me about it earlier. I think it would be wise if they were supervised." He glanced over at Remy. "That's a hint to you to go find them." After that Piotr turned and walked away.

John turned to Remy and grinned. "Well mate. You heard the man. Better get over there and 'supervise'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pietro led Rogue bye hand into the club. It was crowded with people, which was making Rogue nervous. Even though she was wearing her bracelet and her powers were off, she still felt nervous about touching people. Years of no touching kind of have that effect on a person.

Pietro noticed Rogue's concerned face and pulled her closer to him. "Hey don't worry, you can't hurt them now." He gave her an encouraging smile. "You don't have to worry about the no touching thing anymore."

"Ah know," Rogue said, still unable to shake off the feeling she's had to carry for so long. "But it's still new ta meh ya know?"

Pietro nodded. He knew he could never really understand what it was like for her, having to spend years without human touch, but he could help her readjust to fitting into life again. "Come on," he urged. "Let's dance."

Rogue let him pull her out to the dance floor. He allowed her some space as they danced, not crowding her or getting to close to her in attempt to bring her back to touching slowly so she could adjust better, and for that Rogue was very grateful. Touching seemed to much like a dream to her. A big part of her was afraid it was a dream and any minute now someone would bump into her and she would absorb them and hurt them.

Rogue had no idea until now how much she actually missed dancing. She really did miss dancing to the music while the DJ shined the light all over the dance floor and how she just didn't care if other people saw her and thought her moves were stupid. As this realization dawned on her she began dancing with more speed and passion, just like she used to before her powers surfaces. Pietro was very surprised to see how into it Rogue was becoming, and slowly he moved closer to her dancing form, and for the first time Rogue didn't flinch.

"Hey your not bad," Pietro said, very impressed.

Rogue flashed him a cocky smile. "Not bad? Is that it?"

Pietro smirked. "Well I was comparing you to me."

Rogue laughed at his cockiness and said, "You haven't seen anything yet Maximoff."

Pietro grinned, "That sounds like a challenge Roguey."

"It might be," Rogue said smirking.

The song that had been playing ended and a new and faster and more upbeat song came on. Rogue and Pietro both smirked at each other and began dancing. Forgetting about taking things slow, Pietro pulled Rogue close and danced with her body next to his. Rogue felt nervous at first, but then gave into the closeness. Pietro put his hands on Rogue's hips as they swayed to the music. Neither of them said anything throughout the dancing. All they did was exchange smirks and occasionally laugh at each other. By the time the song was over, both were breathless from dancing so hard.

"Wow," Pietro mustered out. "You are good."

Rogue smirked. "I know. Your pretty good too."

The next song was I'm with you by Avril Lavigne, not one of Rogue's favorite singers, but this song wasn't that bad. She looked at Pietro nervously wondering if he wanted to dance with her to this slow song. You could dance with any guy to a fast up beat song, but she had never really danced to a slow song with a guy before.

"Do you want to dance?" Pietro asked.

Rogue nodded, glad that he asked and thinking herself to be insane. Pietro wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders Rogue relaxed into him. They swayed as the music played.

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

Pietro couldn't help thinking about how great this was. He was actually touching Rogue and being close to her. Her remembered wondering what it would be like to get close to the untouchable goth, but she had always been far from reach, and it wasn't just her mutation. She was so guarded in the brotherhood. Pietro didn't blame her. He heard about what happened when the X-Men tried to recruit her back in her hometown. Mystique made her think they wanted to hurt her. It's not exactly assuring when the heroes try to kill you.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but i, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Then she joined the X-Men. Rogue had always kept to herself in the brotherhood so it was hard to get to close to her, so it didn't really break anyone's heart when she left, except maybe pissed Mystique off. But Pietro had always been interested in her. He had taken note of her daily habits and occasionally shared a conversation with her. But when she joined the X-Men he couldn't do that anymore. Rogue was the enemy, a member of the X-Men.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cos nothing's going right and  
Everythings a mess  
And no-one like's to be alone_

But now Rogue was an Acolyte. She was here with him, in his arms.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but i, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Her head fell to his shoulder and he pulled her closer. Pietro smiled to himself. So this was what it was like to get close to the Rogue.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but i, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

He suddenly realized there wasn't anything getting in the way with getting close to her anymore.

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but i, I'm with you_

Nothing except maybe. . .

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but i, I'm with you_

Gambit

_I'm with you  
I'm with you._

**AN: Okay sorry if some of you guys don't like the song, but I think it's one of the few songs this girl got right and I couldn't come up with any other slow songs at the top of my head. So hope you enjoyed. I'll get you the next two chapters soon.**


	16. evil chapter sixteen

**AN: Here is the dreaded chapter sixteen. Okay the chapter itself may not be so dreadful but I hate the number. I just know I'm gonna mess this chapter up cuz it's number sixteen. But oh well, cross your fingers. Oh yeah don't expect this chapter to be very long. I want to get the dreaded sixteen over and done with as soon as I can. **

Disclaimer: I am disclaiming for both this chapter and last chapter. I do not own Avril Lavigne or however you spell her name, nor do I own any of her music, that is all her's and her's alone. I do not own any of the X-Men either. That is Marval comics. None of what I write should be taken seriously. It is merely for fun.

Chapter Sixteen: Evil Chapter Sixteen

As Rogue suddenly pulled away from Pietro she uttered one word, "Gambit."

Pietro whirled around. There was the cocky Cajun staring at Rogue and only Rogue, not even acknowledging Pietro standing there staring at him angrily.

"Bonjur chere."

"Evening swamp rat," Rogue replied.

"Oh Roguey, Remy loves it when y' call him yo' lil pet names," he said grinning like a mad man.

Pietro thought Rogue was going to snap at him for that, but she didn't. Instead she said, "Ya that is a pet name compared to what else Ah could call ya. Fortunately for you, it's to profane to speak in public."

Pietro snickered at this. And it seemed that Remy finally noticed that he was standing there. Remy gave him an acknowledging smile, but Pietro only glared back at him. "What the hell are you doing here Gambit?" He demanded. "Don't you have any work to do for my father?"

Gambit shook his head with a big smile. "Non, de boss man give us all de night off. Not much to do until we get back to Bayville anyway."

"There's always something to do," Pietro insisted.

"Not tonight."

"Are you sure?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. She had obviously figured out they didn't like each other, and really did not want to be near both of them at the same time because of it. It reminded her of. . . That was strange. Rogue was reminded of something but she couldn't remember what. Two people she knew once. She couldn't remember who though.

"Y' alright chere?" Remy asked seeing the confused look on her face.

"What?" Rogue asked snapping out of it to see both Remy and Pietro staring at her. "Oh ya Ah'm fine," she said shrugging the weird feeling off. "Ah'm just goin' ta get somethin' to drink."

Pietro caught her arm as she started out towards the bar. "Don't worry Rogue I can get it for you."

"Non," Remy interjected. "Remy can get de drinks. Just tell him what y' want."

"I already know what she wants," Pietro said. "Shirley Temple right Rogue?"

"Den Remy will git her one."

"IsaidIwouldgetityoustupidcajun."

And so Remy and Pietro started arguing again. Rogue could see it would be awhile before they finally came to a compromise, even though she was oblivious to why they would be arguing about who gets to get her a drink. So instead of waiting for them, Rogue decided to sneak away while they were busy and get the drink herself.

Slowly she edged away from the arguing Cajun and speed demon. By the time she got to the bar they were still to busy arguing to even know she was gone. Rogue didn't know whether to laugh or be angry. There was only one word to describe those two. Men.

"What can I get ya?" The middle aged bar tender asked.

"Shirley Temple," she said.

The bartender nodded and in a few moments he handed her glass of Shirley Temple. Rogue paid for it and thanked him. Pietro was right when he said he knew what she wanted. Irene used to make Shirley Temples for her years back, but she hadn't had very many since coming to Bayville. Rogue sipped her drink and then stopped. She could have sworn someone called her name, but it didn't sound like Remy or Pietro.

"Hey rogue!" There it was again.

Rogue turned around and scanned the crowd. A tall blond man, wearing a long dark coat was making his way through the crowd towards her. He smiled at her and waved. _Who's that?_ Rogue wondered. She had never seen him before but he seemed oddly familiar.

"Rogue," he said, finally making his way up to her. "It's good to see you again. What are you doing in New York?"

"Um," Rogue said, not knowing what else to say, but the man went on.

"Are you on a mission with the X-Men? Or are you here with friends?"

"What!" Rogue couldn't believe this guy who she didn't even know was asking her if she was with the X-Men. "Why the hell would Ah be with the X-Men? Who the hell are ya anyway?"

A look of confusion crossed the blond man's face. "It's me Warren. Don't you remember? Angel, the guy with the wings. You and Cyclops helped me with my Magneto problem."

Rogue was so close to taking her bracelet off and draining this guy. What the hell was he talking about? "Sorry, but ya must be confused. We've nevah met, an' Ah have never been an X-Man, an only when Hell freezes over will Ah join them, so there is no possible way Ah could have helped ya against Magneto!" She went walk passed him, but Warren stepped in her way and blocked her.

"Okay Rogue I'm not sure what's going on with you, but I think we should go to the Professor to find out," he said. "Does he even know you're here?"

"Why the hell would he?" Rogue demanded. "He aint got nothing on meh! An' there aint nothing goin' on with meh! You're the one with the messed up head! Now get outta mah way!"

Again she tried to go around him, but again he blocked her passage. Rogue scowled and glared at him. He was beginning to make her angry, but unbeknownst to Rogue, what Warren was doing right now would make her angrier once she found out. Warren had come to the club tonight with a lady friend named Betsy Braddock, and she was a telepath. He knew there was something terribly wrong with Rogue. He remembered her from when she and Cyclops helped him. She did have a temper then, but she wasn't like this. She was acting as if she didn't even know him. So he projected his thoughts to Betsy, telling her the problem. Now his only job was to keep Rogue there while Betsy called the Professor using the number she found in his thoughts.

_Keep her there as long as you can luv,_ Betsy said into his mind. _I just spoke to Professor Xavier. The X-Men are on their way._

**AN: Ooooh drama! Rogue meeting Warren at the club, who saw that coming? Okay if you did see that coming then your really good, cuz I didn't even see it coming till I got Rogue to go up to the bar. So here's the evil chapter sixteen. Sorry its so short. Seventeen will be longer**


	17. almost home

**AN: Yay Sixteen is gone and done with. Now for seventeen. I plan much more drama and much longer chapter. **

Chapter Seventeen: Almost Home

All the X-Men were gathered in the war room, and all looking anxious. Professor Xavier greeted them. His voice was very urgent. "I just received a phone call from a Miss Elizabeth Braddock who is friends with Warren Worthington."

"Angel?" Scott asked.

The professor nodded his head. "Yes. It would appear Warren has spotted Rogue at the New York club, Wings of Red. You must go now if we are going to find her. Do not suit up. Miss Braddock told me Rogue looked as if she were there to have a good time and not on a mission. Plus you would all blend in the crowd better. Take the X-jet and go."

"Shouldn't we like tell the brotherhood?" Kitty asked.

"No," the professor shook his head. "They will be informed later on, but Rogue seeing the brotherhood or Mystique will not help the situation."

"Don't worry Chuck," Wolverine grunted. "We'll bring her back."

"I do hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the X-Men flew the jet to New York, Rogue was getting angrier and angrier by the minute because of this Warren guy who claimed to know her. "If ya don't get outta mah way Ah will hurt you!" She growled.

Warren wasn't sure how to handle the situation. The X-Men were coming, but he needed to buy them time. He couldn't guarantee that Rogue wouldn't leave after he got away. She could just discard him as a maniac and continue dancing at the club, but there was still that chance that she would leave before the X-Men got there.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I must have had you confused with someone else."

"Ya know a lot of people named Rogue?" She asked suspiciously.

"Wow, so your name is Rogue too?" Warren asked. Yeah he sucked at this. "My friend goes by the exact same name."

"And she's an X-Man?" Rogue asked doubtfully. She didn't buy into anything this guy was saying. He mentioned the X-Men and for that she knew that there was no way she could trust him.

"Yeah, but she's not anything like you," he went on. "She doesn't forget people easily, and she's very loyal to her friends."

"An' your saying Ah'm not."

"Well. . ."

Rogue was getting tired of this. Coming to a club was a bad idea. She thought it might be easier since she could touch now, but there was always some lunatic hanging around. And this guy was a lunatic who was friends with the enemy and enemies with Magneto. "That's it. Ah'm leavin'."

Again he jumped in front of her. "Wait, I insulted you. I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you."

"Do ya know what Ah can do?" She asked taking a step closer to him, her hand fingering her bracelet, prepared to take it off. "With one touch, Ah can drain your memories and your strength. Everythin' inside your head become mahne! Now if ya don't get outta mah way Ah will use mah powers on ya!"

Warren's first instinct was to get the hell out of her way before she could do what she said she'd do. He remembered her using her powers on Magneto, and that wasn't to pretty. But a thought came to him. Rogue obviously didn't remember who he was, but if she touched him she could absorb his memories, and she'd see the ones where they met. She'd see herself working with Scott and fighting Magneto. He wasn't sure if this would work, but it was worth a try.

"Like you'd actually hurt me," he didn't want to sound so mean but he needed to motivate her to absorb him. "I don't think your capable of it."

Rogue stepped back in surprise. Sure he was crazy but he'd at least been friendly most the time. "Oh really?" She regained her composure and undid the clasp of the bracelet.

"Really," he took an intimidating step closer. "I don't think you have any powers at all. Your probably just one of those geeks that wish they had super powers." Okay he had to admit that was a bit harsh.

Rogue glared at him. "Get outta mah way," she warned in a low growl.

"Make me."

The bracelet was off, and Rogue's bare hand flew Warren's face. Warren felt the effects almost immediately. First it was a slight tingling and then his energy abandoned him and flooded into Rogue. Images and memories flew into Rogue's mind. Rogue was very surprised to find a memory with her in them. He really did know her. She concentrated hard on the memory. She wanted to know where he had met her. She saw herself, side by side with Cyclops, she was fighting alongside him! And. . .she was in. . .an X-Men uniform.

Rogue released her grip on Warren and he fell to the floor. "Told you we met before," he said breathlessly. "Are you yourself again?"

"How-?" Rogue asked. Her face was twisted in utter confusion. "This can't be." She kept shaking her head and muttered that to herself over and over again.

A voice called her from behind. "Rogue! Hey Rogue!" It sounded like Pietro's voice. Before she could turn around she felt Pietro's hand on her bare arm. He didn't know she wasn't wearing the bracelet, so she began to absorb him too. More memories rushed into Rogue's already full head. This time they were Pietro's. There were the memories of the Brotherhood, and then there was Mystique telling the brotherhood that Rogue had joined the X-Men. But that wasn't right! More memories of Pietro fighting the X-Men and Rogue was one of them! Finally she saw Pietro's memory at the acolyte base before they left. Mastermind. She knew him from Pietro's past memories. He was there at the base. There to alter Rogue's memories. To make her an acolyte.

Rogue pulled away from Pietro's grasp, which was good, because as soon as she did Pietro fell to the ground. He looked like he was struggling to get up but didn't have the energy.

Remy had seen the entire thing. He ran through the crowd, pushing past people to get closer. "Rogue chere!"

"Get away from meh!" She screamed, beginning to attract attention from people close by. "Ya knew didn't ya!"

Remy slowed down and approached her at a steady pace. Her face was twisted in anger and confusion. "Chere, Remy can explain."

"Explain what? Ya gonna explain about why both Warren and Pietro have memories about meh being an X-Men? Gonna explain about Pietro's memories of Mastermind screwing with mah memories? What could ya possibly say to explain that Remy?" She took a step closer to him. "Who am Ah?" This time her voice held more confusion and desperation than anger. It made Remy feel so guilty. "Am Ah an X-Men or an Acolyte? Well!" Now a lot of people were staring. A small crowd had formed around them.

"Chere, you're a-" Before Remy could finish Rogue doubled over in pain. She let out a loud scream.

"It's my powers," Warren said as he stood up, still wobbly. "The wings are coming out."

Rogue's cloths torn as two wings emerged from her back. Rogue gave out a cry of pain as they did. Gambit tried to go over and help her but she shuddered away from her.

"Ya'll get away from meh!" Warren's wings, and Pietro's speed, Rogue flew out of the club that looked like a flash of light.

All around them people were staring and shouting, "Mutant!"

"Their mutants!" A girl yelled. "Someone call the police!"

"Aw hell." Gambit cursed. "Lookes like we better get outta here as fast as we can. C'mon mon ami." With reluctance he bent over and helped Pietro to his feet. "We gotta tell Magneto we lost Rogue and then figure out a way to get her back."

"Magneto's behind this?" Warren asked.

Remy didn't have time to answer. A pretty girl with oddly colored hair emerged from the crowd and ran up to Warren. "Warren, the X-Men are here. The one called Jean just contacted me. Where's Rogue?"

"Tell Jean that Rogue's not in the club." He glared daggers at Pietro and Gambit.

Gambit already had his cell phone on, and was calling Magneto. "We got a problem."

"Why can't you just leave her alone?" Warren demanded. "Do you think any human being deserves what your putting Rogue through?"

"We aint humans," Gambit reminded him, closing the phone. "We be mutants. We gotta deal with tings dat de humans will never know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as the X-Men filed out of the X-Jet in New York Jean informed them that Elizabeth Braddock had just contacted her through telepathy and told her about what happened. "She can't be very far," Scott said. "Everyone search the perimeter. We need to find her before the acolytes do. If she's absorbed Warren and Quicksilver's memories than there's a chance we might be able to convince her we're on her side."

Everyone agreed with no arguments. Most of the X-Men split up in pairs. Shadow Cat and Wolverine, Night Crawler and Storm, and Beast and Jean. Scott went off on his own. He didn't want to sound self-important, but he felt that he and Rogue had made a connection. Obviously not a connection he had with Jean. No one except her could have that connection with him. The one he had with Rogue was different. They both suffered because of their powers. He didn't suffer as much as she did obviously, but he was one of the few people to actually have a clue of how tough it might be. Plus he had also been there when Rogue found out Mystique had been using her. He helped her through. He never gave up on her, and deep down she knew that. Scott truly felt like he could reach her. And, as team leader, he felt it was his responsibility to reach her.

Scott ran down the streets, keeping his eye out for a white streaked haired girl with huge wings. He doubted she'd be out in the open, but hopefully he'd see something or find a clue to where she could be. And then he heard it. As he passed an alley way he heard crying coming from the alley. _Rogue_. Trying not to get his hopes up, Scott entered the alley. He saw a small feather right in front of a large dumpster. As he came closer the crying became more clear, and he found Rogue on the other side of the dumpster.

"Rogue," he said gently trying to block out the urgency in his voice so he wouldn't alarm her.

Rogue's head was buried in her arms. And as he said her name she didn't move or lift her head. If she still thought he was the enemy she didn't show it by jumping to her feet ready to fight. Instead she just said, "Get away from meh please."

"I just want to help."

"No." She said harshly. "Ah'm sick of fighting an' playin' who's on what side. Ah don't even know what Ah am anymore."

Scott approached her slowly and kneeled down before her. She still didn't make a move to hit him or run away. "Do you want to know who you are?"

Finally, Rogue lifted her head and looked at him. "Yes. No more lies."

"I can't give you your memories back. But I can let you see mine." He held out his bare hand to her.

Reluctantly, Rogue took it. His memories came just as the others came, only Scott had been the only one out of them to offer them to her. Rogue began to view a piece of her past, only through Scott's eyes. One of the first memories that came to her head was a memory of the danger room. The X-Men were breaking into a building in the simulation. Their object was to rescue someone. Scott found that person and it turned out to be Rogue. Only it wasn't the real Rogue. She had been programmed into the simulation. She was an obstacle, taking the place of the real captive to trap the X-Men. When Scott discovered this he called the simulation off and became angry that she had been put in it as the enemy.

More memories came. Memories of the field trip with Scott. A memory Rogue still had. Mastermind didn't bother to erase this one because it kept her against Mystique. But it was altered. It was different in Scott's mind. HE helped her against Mystique. Not the acolytes. The acolytes didn't even exist back then. They worked together as a team, and the X-Men rescued them.

"_Where's your allegiance kid? Us or them?"_

Rogue had long since pulled away from Scott's hand now, but his memories were still flying through her head. God, was this all true? There was something strange about Scott's memories. Absorbing Warren's and Pietro's had been alarming, but seeing Scott's memories of her, even though they were completely different than her own, and she should have been freaking out because of them, they comforted her. They made her long for something that she couldn't even remember.

"How can this be real?" Rogue's shaky voice asked. "Ya remember it like we're some kinda family."

"Because we are."

Scott sat right next to the dumpster, leaning against it for support. Rogue hadn't drained him as much as she drained Pietro and Warren, but still was pretty bad.

"So the X-Men. . .they think of me as. . ." Rogue didn't want to say it. She didn't know if she was afraid using that word was right, or using it was wrong.

"Family," Scott finished. He stood up, still a little wobbly on his feet. He gave her an encouraging look and held out his hand to her. "So what do you say? Want to go home?"

Rogue smiled. "Home." It sounded so nice. She wanted to be apart of a family again. The acolytes were great. Even though they lied to her. Living them was like having a bunch of roommates, but she didn't need roommates. She needed family. Rogue put her bracelet back on so she wouldn't absorb Scott, and then she took his hand. She could tell by the look on his face that it was going to be okay.

Despite his lack of strength, Scott managed to pull Rogue to her feet. He gave her a reassuring smile, but then in an instant it was gone. Not just the smile, but also the feeling that things were going to turn out okay, the hope to be apart of a family, the hope that she'd get everything in her head sorted out, because in that instant, a metal beam came out of nowhere and crashed into his stomach, causing him to fly up and hit the wall of the alley.

"Scott!" Rogue cried out. Blood was dripping down his head and he looked barely conscious. She wanted to go to him and help him, but her path was blocked by a giant, hairy mutant known as Sabertooth.

"Now if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to leave the acolytes," Sabertooth said. "Wait a minute, I do know better, and I still say your trying to leave the acolytes. Do you know what we do to traitors?" He asked coming towards her.

Without realizing it, Rogue took a few steps back until her back hit the wall. She didn't know why she was scared of Sabertooth. She was supposed to be an X-Man. Sabertooth shouldn't scare her, but he did. Sabertooth used the metal beam in his hand and swept it under Rogue's feet causing her to come crashing to the ground. The next thing she knew he grabbed her hands and twisted them behind her back and began tying them with a thick heavy rope.

"Let meh go!" She yelled.

"Or what?" Sabertooth dared her. He made sure to tie extra rope around the bracelet, making it impossible to try and take it off while her hands were tied. Then he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Scott saw the whole thing, but his body was unable to respond to any commands he gave it. "Rogue!" He called out her name but it came out weak and cracked. Sabertooth heard him and turned. He grinned a sickening grin at Scott while Rogue struggled desperately in his arms.

"Don't worry one-eye," Sabertooth said. "You'll see her again. I promise, only I'm not to sure you'll want to once Mastermind gives her an attitude adjustment."

Scott watched helplessly as Sabertooth walked off, carrying Rogue over his shoulder. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Rogue's desperate eyes looking into his as if pleading for help.

**AN: Mein Gott! I am done! Okay for anybody who's wondering about the whole Scott and Rogue thing and are afraid it will be a Scogue, the answer is NO, NEIN, NON! There will be no Scogueing in this fic. I believe that Rogue and Scott get along pretty well with each other AND he was the one who didn't give up on her. I felt they should have one of those moments, and Scott is still oblivious to the crush Rogue had on him. He's just doing what he does best, not giving up, especially on Rogue. But oh mein gott! THE DRAMA! What will happen next. Tune in next time, which will bein two weeks cuz I'm being dragged off the dessert to see a gigantic hole in the ground known as the grand canyon. Gott I'm so tired. **


	18. Decisions

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm baaaack! Mwhahaha. Okay actually I've been back for nearly a week now, but now I'm resettled at home and ready to continue the story. Man that was a long vacation. Waaay to much quality time with the family. The first thing I did when I got home was leave. I had to get away from them. No more quality family time lol. But anyway, my brother brought his lab top with and the hotels had internet so if some of you were reading other stories and noticed I had reviewed them then that's why. Only his lab top didn't have word so I was unable to write. But I'm back now and here is chapter 18. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen: Decisions

Rogue kicked and struggled, and she even spit on him a few times, but everything she did was no use. Sabertooth didn't even seem to notice. She gave out a loud scream of frustration and kicked him one more time before she gave up on that method of escape.

Unbeknownst to Sabertooth, he was leaving a trail. It wasn't anything he was doing, which is why he didn't notice it. It was Rogue. The powers she absorbed from Warren were wearing off, which meant the feathers in her wings were falling out, leaving a nice feather trail. She just hoped that the X-Men could find the trail. The feathers started falling out awhile after she had been dragged away from Scott. She also hoped she wouldn't run out of feathers before they got to the acolyte base.

It felt weird to Rogue to be hoping the X-Men would help her, but at the same time it didn't. All those memories Mastermind had put in her head portrayed the X-Men as cold and cruel. To be wanting them to rescue her and having those memories made her feel weird about relying on them, but then, on the other hand it felt right, and not just based off Scott's memories either. It was something deep down inside of her.

Somehow she found more energy to struggle more, and she let out a nice loud scream. She wasn't going to make this easy for Sabertooth.

"LET MEH GO YA OVERSIZED APE!"

Sabertooth gave out a low warning growl, "If don't shut the hell up I'm going to-"

_Snickt_

"The only thing your going to do is put her down."

Wolverine came out of the darkness, his the light reflecting off his adamantium claws. Fear and hope collided with each other deep inside Rogue. She wanted Wolverine, no, _Logan_ to be here. If anyone could take down Sabertooth it was him, but the memories Mastermind had given her of him weren't all that pleasant.

"Who's gonna make me?" Sabertooth asked. "You?"

"This isn't about her," Wolverine growled. "Put her down and we'll settle this once and for all. You don't need her to get at me. I'm right here."

Sabertooh let out a loud menacing laugh. "Always thinking it's about you, aren't you?"

"Isn't it?"

Sabertooth shrugged. "Maybe. But maybe I don't just want to kill you. Maybe I want to torture you first. We'll see how much you like this girl when she's the one trying to kill you. You know my contract with Magneto ended awhile ago, but then when I heard about the runt becoming an acolyte I thought, that is just to sweet. So I signed back on, just so I could see your face when she tries to kill you. When I take her back to the acolyte base I'm going to make sure Mastermind gives her a whole bunch of nasty memories about you. She'll hate you more than I do."

"No!" Rogue yelled.

"Don't worry darlin'," Logan said, trying to calm her down. "That's not going to happen."

"Heh, we'll see." Sabertooth's gaze went to something behind Logan. He threw Rogue off his shoulder and to the ground a few feet away, not to gently either. Logan gave out an angry growl and charged at Sabertooth.

Rogue watched as the two ran at each other, knowing that whoever won decided her fate, Acolyte, or X-Man. Or so she thought.

She felt a wind rush past her, and then arms slid under her back and legs and lifted her up. "Pietro!" Rogue said angrily, seeing his face. "Put meh down! Logan!"

Logan heard Rogue call his name. He turned to see Quicksilver holding Rogue in his arms. Forgetting about Sabertooth he started running toward them, but in a flash and a gust of wind, they were gone.

xXxXx

It seemed that barely five seconds had passed before they were in front of the acolyte base. It was a good thing to because Rogue was struggling so much Pietro thought he was going to drop her. As soon as he stopped running he let her go. Probably not a wise thing to do, but she would probably kill him if he dropped her.

"Pietro ya piece of scum!" Rogue kneed him in the stomach as hard as she could. "Ya lying piece of shit! If mah hands weren't tied behind mah back Ah'd beat the shit out of ya, ya rat sucking asshole!"

"Rogue, I-"

"Go to hell ya brown nosing-"

"Rogue-"

"-ass wiping little-"

"Would you just shut up!" Pietro yelled impatiently. "Don't get mad at me! You're the one who said you didn't care if Mastermind made you believe you were an acolyte. So don't you dare blame me!"

Rogue felt like she had been slapped in the face. "What?"

Seeing Rogue's face made Pietro wish he hadn't have said that. It would have probably been easier for her if she believed none of this was her fault. Now that he had said something he might as well say the rest. "We did kidnap you. We locked you up, and my father tried to bribe you with that bracelet, but Rogue, you were the one who said you wanted to join but didn't want to remember the X-Men as your friends because you didn't think you could fight them if you did."

Rogue suddenly felt so tired. She didn't know what to believe anymore. She couldn't even trust her own memories. Scott's memories showed them as some kind of family. Why would she want to leave that behind? "Ah . . . Ah can't do this anymore." Rogue said in a defeated whisper. "Why meh! Out of all the X-Men why did ya have to pick meh? Why not Jean? Or Scott, or one of the older X-Men?"

Pietro really felt like a jerk now, "I'm sorry for doing this to you Rogue, but you have the most potential and . . ."

Rogue looked at him, "And what?

Pietro was hesitant at first and then let it all out, "Doyouknowwhatitwaslikeafteryouleftthebrotherhood?Oneminuteyouroneofusandthenthenextyourgone!YouranxmanandMystiqueisallpissedoffblamingusandthereisnooneintelligenttotalkto!"

Rogue stared at him blankly. "Could ya say that again, just a lil' bit slower?"

Pietro who really didn't feel like repeating himself said, "You heard me the first time."

"No Ah didn't. Seriously ya were goin' to fast to understand."

"Oh."

xXxXx

Mastermind was in Magneto's office, preparing to once again burry Rogue's memories with false ones. "I want you to be very detailed with these memories," Magneto told him. "I want them to be so real that even if she does absorb an X-Man she will think it's a trick, and give her a lot of them too. You said the more new memories you give her the deeper her old ones are buried and the harder it will be for them to resurface."

Mastermind nodded. "It will take awhile to do it all at once Lord Magneto, but if you command it I will do it."

There was a knock at the door and Pyro walked in. "Just though you mates would like to know Pietro's got Rogue outside."

"Good. Bring her inside and make her sit in one of the metal chairs. I'll do the rest."

xXxXx

Colossus had decided to go to the club as soon as Remy had called. He got their pretty quickly. For not growing up in New York he sure knew his way around. Remy was just coming out of the club by the time he got there. He did not look well at all. Perhaps it was guilt that was making his face look so pale and tired.

"Hello Gambit," Piotr said.

Remy jumped surprised by Piotr's presence. "Piotr mon ami, what are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as I heard what happened."

Remy nodded. "We have to find de petite. Magneto told me Sabertooth was back on de job, and he sent em to look for her. Remy don't think Sabertooth gonna be all to gentle wit her."

"I agree with you there my friend," Piotr said, but there was something in his voice that told Remy there was something else. "But when we find her you are to take her back home, her real home, where she belongs."

"What?"

"Remy, the girl has been through to much. It's time for her home," Piotr insisted. "I would have done it myself but I have to many things on the line if I betray Magneto. Pyro is to psychotic, Pietro would never betray his father, even for her, and Sabertooth, well I don't think I need to make any explanations for Sabertooth. I believe you care for her, and if that is true you will help her." Piotr's gaze went somewhere behind Remy. "And it looks as if there is a way to help her." He pointed behind him.

Remy turned and saw two of the X-Men. Beast and Jean. Beast was dressed in a long trench coat and hat to hide his appearance. The two were approaching the club. Remy sighed in defeat. "Mon ami, de world is about to change. Remy held dem rescue de Rogue den dere is no turning back. Magneot will be out for my head."

Piotr smiled. "So I guess you'll just have to join them to be on the safe side." Remy gave him a skeptical look. "If member of the brotherhood could join the X-Men, then so can an acolyte."

Remy suddenly realized how much he appreciated Piotr. "Good bye Piotr. Remy hope to god he never have to fight you on de battlefield."

Piotr grinned and shook Remy's hand. "Good luck my friend."

Piotr watched as Remy made his way over to Beast and Jean. Jean wore an angry expression when she noticed him, but Beast as usual kept a calm face, but even Beast couldn't keep the suspicions down when Remy told them he wanted to help. Piotr was almost proud of Remy for doing this. If he didn't have so much on the line he would have done it himself long ago, but he had his sister to think about.

Piotr sighed. It was time to get back. If Sabertooth was looking for Rogue than he probably already had her by now. If the Acolytes asked him about Remy he would tell them the X-Men captured him for questioning. That would give Remy some advantage. He hoped with Remy's help the X-Men could get Rogue back.


	19. Fake Memories

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. Man I always complain when ppl don't update, but I don't update all to often myself. Wow I'm such a hypocrite lol. But one of the reasons is cuz I have discovered the joys of Knights of the Old Republic. Mein Gott that game is so fun! But I beat it so now I can get back on track. So anyway, a couple days ago I was at Hollywood Video and I saw some X-Men Evolution tapes so I rented them, and I realized something while I was watching them. Kitty doesn't say the word "Like" as much in the show than she does in this fanfiction and in other fanfictions. So I'm going to try and tone it down a bit, but not to much cuz well it's still Kitty. **

Chapter Nineteen

The metal that bound Rogue to the chair was very tight, and the top of her wrist was starting to bleed from her struggling to much. Pietro had left after putting Rogue in the chair. Magneto had been the one who bent the metal over her wrists and her waist to keep her from going anywhere. Now it was just her and Pyro. Pyro avoided looking at Rogue and just played with his lighter, concentrating on the small flame harder than usual. Rogue had half a mind to yell at Pyro and tell him to let her go, but that probably wouldn't have worked anyway since only Magneto could unbend the metal around her wrists and waist, so she just made do with glaring at him, not that he noticed, concentrating so hard on his light. Actually, her glaring was probably why he was looking at the lighter so hard.

The doors opened and Sabertooth walked through. He definitely looked like he had been roughed up a bit by Logan. Rogue smirked at the thought of what Wolverine must have done to him. It was weird thinking of Wolverine, no _Logan_ as someone who wanted to protect her. Suddenly worry filled Rogue. If Sabertooth looked bad, and was here, what had he done to Logan? Rogue didn't know if she was ready to think of Logan as the mentor he had been in the memories of others, but right now he was the closest thing to escaping.

Sabertooth saw her worried expression and instantly guessed where it was coming from. "Don't worry runt. I didn't kill him. But don't expect a rescue anytime soon, heh."

Rogue glared at him. "When Ah get outta this chair Ah'm gonna-"

Sabertooth cut her off and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "When you get outta this chair your going to be wanting Wolverine dead just as much as I do. Heh, you'll probably help me kill him."

"Glad to see you two getting along," Magneto commented as he entered the room, Pietro and Mastermind following along behind him. His eyes scanned the room. "We seem to be missing a few people." As if on cue, Piotr walked in. "Ah, Colossus, I was beginning to wonder where you were. Where is Gambit?"

"He was captured by the X-Men Lord Magneto," he told him. His voice was seemingly emotionless.

Magneto frowned. "That is unpleasant news. Gambit is a valuable member. We will attempt to retrieve him once Rogue's memories have been. . .modified."

Rogue glared, "What's the matter Magneto can't get people ta join ya cause so ya have to brainwash them?" She forced a laugh. "That just shows how seriously the world is taking it. After all, ya did have ta blackmail Colossus into this. Now ya have ta brainwash meh!"

Magneto rolled his eyes. "My dear, it doesn't matter who believes in it. What matters is that it's achieved by any means necessary." He motioned for Mastermind to come closer. "I would also appreciate if you gave her some extra memories of mutant haters, maybe my cause will seem more real to her then."

"Don't forget Wolverine," Sabertooth growled. "Give her some nasty memories about Wolverine."

"Sabertooth, this is not about your old grudges," Magneto said rolling his eyes. "But bad memories of the X-Men couldn't hurt." Magneto looked thoughtful for a minute and then said, "When Rogue was with the X-Men she has a mentor, a father like figure who made her ties to the X-Men stronger. Perhaps we should give her, her very own Acolyte father figure."

"You?" Mastermind asked.

Magneto shook his head and smiled wickedly. "I was actually thinking of Sabertooth."

Rogue's blood ran cold. Sabertooth? A father figure? She looked over towards Sabertooth who had a similar look on his face. He looked as if he was trying to decide whether the idea was bad because it was after all, Rogue, or if it was good, because it could hurt Wolverine if he saw that Rogue admired his worst enemy.

Finally Sabertooth smirked. "I like it. Looks like we're gonna be spending a lot of quality time together runt."

"Oh hell no!" Rogue shouted. She began to struggle against her bonds again subconsciously.

Magneto nodded at Mastermind. "You may proceed."

xXxXx

Wolverine grunted as he lifted himself out of the pile of junk Sabertooth tossed him in. When he got his claws on him he was going to regret ever being born. But when Logan finally got up Sabertooth was gone. "Damnit!"

_Logan it's Jean, can you hear me? _Jean's voice said into his mind.

_Yeah Jean what is it?_

_We have one of the acolytes. He says he wants to help us save Rogue._

xXxXx

Back on the X-Jet Gambit felt like a fish out of water. All the X-Men were there, staring at him and regarding him suspiciously. He suspected that if he even so much as blinked he would find himself six feet under. _Remy what y' be doing here?_ He kept asking himself over and over again in his mind. Then Rogue's face sprung to mind. He kept remembering how betrayed she looked back in the club. How confused and lost she was. And then there was Piotr, acting as his conscious, telling him this was wrong. _Y' be a thief Remy. Y' not supposed to care about right and wrong._

Wolverine entered the X-Jet, looking pissed beyond reason. He looked up Remy up and down. It seemed to Remy he was weighing the pros and cons of killing him.

Pro: He gets to kill the bastard who kidnapped Rogue

Con: If he dies he won't be able to help them get Rogue back.

Pro: A way to vent anger out on someone who deserves it

Con: . . .

_Snikt_

_Merde!_

"Alright bub," Wolverine said, his claws gleaming. "You have thirty seconds to tell me where they took the girl, or you're a dog food."

Remy stood and held his hands up. "Relax mon ami. Remy know where dey be holding de Rogue. But y' can't jus go barging in dere. Magneto be well prepared for attacks. Plus, by de time we get dere, Rogue will already be brainwashed all over again. Not easy to rescue someone who don't want to be rescued."

"Gambit has a point Wolverine," Storm said, seeing how much Wolverine wanted to kill Gambit.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Wolverine growled.

"If we can even trust you," Scott said. He looked just as pissed off as Logan did. Kurt found Scott in the alley just as he began regaining consciousness. He was so close to getting Rogue back.

"Like calm down Scott," Kitty said. "Gambit may be the only thing that can get Rogue back. So if you like have any other ideas, than spill, but if you don't just shut up and listen."

Remy smiled. "Meri petite," he thanked Kitty gratefully. "As Remy was saying, if y' want de Rogue back, y' can't jus go barging in dere. Remy may have a plan."

"Which is. . ." Wolverine pressed.

"Magneto thinks dat Gambit be captured by de X-Men. An' Remy don' mean to boast, but he be a valuable player in Magneto's game. No doubt he gonna try and rescue Remy."

"You think we could get Rogue when she comes here with the rest of the acolytes to save you?" Jean asked.

"Non, Magneto wont send Rogue on a mission dealing wit de X-Men. To risky. She could touch one of y' and absorb yo memories. But the base's defenses will be down while de acolytes are off rescuing me. Y' could use dat time t' find de Rogue. O' course dere might be at least one acolyte wit her, but it be better den having all o' dem dere."

Storm listened carefully to what Remy said. "That might not be a bad idea. We should run it by the professor first."

Wolverine let his claws slide back in. "Fine. But if I find out your lying I'll cut off your two best friends, and I aint talking about your acolyte pals."

xXxXx

"_None of this would have happened if you had just joined the X-Men!" Scot yelled at Rogue. The two of them were running, running from Mystique. _

"_Well yall aint so good when it comes to recruiting ya know that!" Rogue screamed at him. She was not going to be blamed for this. Not after what Mystique had just done to her. Scott's never been deceived like Rogue just was. Not by someone he trusted. _

_The two ducked down behind a large boulder as the wolf Mystique ran by. "Ah don't think she saw us," Rogue said. _

"_Look!" Scott raised his voice. "It's the X-Jett!" _

_Rogue squinted her eyes. Way far off she could see a black dot in the sky. "Are ya shure?"_

"_Positive."_

"_But it's so far away," she pointed out. "Their never gonna see us."_

_A flash of light filled Rogue's vision as she saw Scott's optic beam go up into the air. "They saw that."_

"_Ya but so did Mystique!" Rogue shouted. The wolf turned towards them and began to charge at them. "Shit!"_

"_Run!" Scott yelled. The two got up and began running as fast as they could. The Jett in the sky started to come closer and now Rogue definitely recognized it as the X-Jett. The wolf noticed it too. She growled and ran in the opposite direction. _

_Scott grinned, "Told you it was them." _

_They waited as the X-Jett landed, and Wolverine walked out. He was holding his claws out threateningly at Rogue. "Get in the jett Cyke!" He growled, looking at Rogue cautiously and spitefully._

_Scott didn't say anything in protest, and did as Wolverine said. Once Scott was in, Wolverine turned and began walking back in the jett._

"_What about meh?" Rogue said desperately.. "Ya can't just leave meh here!"_

_Wolverine looked back and Rogue, "We take care of our own. The only way your getting on that jett is if I carry your cold dead body to donate to science."_

_Rogue shivered from the way he so hatefully said that. _

"_Actually," Wolverine said. "I probably should kill you right now." He yelled back into the ship, "Take off, I've got some things to settle." _

_The ramp of the jett raised and it started to take off. Rogue took a few uncertain steps back. Wolverine grinned at her sadistically. "I'm gonna enjoy ripping you to shreds. There's no room in this world for people like you."_

**A/N: Okay so that's that chapter, I'll finish the memory in the next one. As you may have noticed the scene in here is very different from turn of the rogue, mostly because I can't remember how that went cuz its been to long, and my excuse is that Mastermind changed it completely. **


	20. the Heroic Sabertooth

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.**

**AN: Woo, I'm back! Okay I am enormously, tremendously, extremely, and exceedingly sorry that this chapter took so long to write. Alright. Well here it is. Chapter Twenty. Thank you for your patience.**

The Fourth Acolyte

Chapter Twenty: The Heroic Sabertooth

Rogue began to whimper as Mastermind transmitted the fake memory to her. Her head was bent low, hair covering her eyes which were shut tight in concentration. It was obvious to the acolytes that she was fighting what was being shown her. Rogue was trying to convince her mind that it wasn't real.

"Keep going," Magneto demanded. "Finish the memory. Make it real."

Mastermind nodded and continued. He threw his best at Rogue's mind, making the memory seem more real and more intense. Just as he did this Rogue let out another whimper. There was no way she was going to fight this.

_The ramp of the jet raised and it started to take off. Rogue took a few uncertain steps back. Wolverine grinned at her sadistically. "I'm gonna enjoy ripping you to shreds. There's no room in this world for people like you."_

_He charged at her, claws out, ready to impale her and tear her apart. Rogue dodged him, narrowly missing his claws, making him run into a snow bank. Growling, Wolverine picked himself up and started back towards Rogue, but she had already begun running away from him. _

"_Go ahead and run!" He yelled after her. "It only makes it more fun for me!" He added with cruel laughter. _

_Shit, shit, shit, Rogue kept thinking in her mind. Why the hell did Ah ever get mixed up with those X-Men? She kept asking herself, but it was to late to change anything now. All she could do was try and stay alive, an idea easier said than done. Wolverine was quickly gaining on her. There was no way she was going to be able outrun him. Rogue came to the conclusion that there was only one thing left to do. As she ran she started to take off one of her gloves. She didn't want him in her head, but it was either that or die._

_Wolverine slammed into her before she could get her glove halfway off. He slammed her so hard she ended up landing on the snow covered ground with a hard thud, her head hitting a sharp rock as she landed. The blow to Rogue's head made her vision blurry and her senses dull. Before she knew what was happening Wolverine had grabbed her and turned her over so she was lying on her back. His fist collided with her jaw once and then he pulled it back above her, claws shooting out, reflecting the light around them. Rogue knew the next time he brought his fist down his claws would impale her and she would die._

Pietro watched closely as Rogue's eyes seemed to tighten more and more. It looked like she was in pain, and that was killing him. Was this really worth it? Hurting Rogue just to make her join them? The more Rogue struggled in her chair, the more Pietro squirmed. For once he didn't feel bad about letting Magneto lead Wanda into a trap to change her memories. Compared to this Wanda was lucky, at least she was given happy memories. Her pain had been replaced by happiness and peace, Rogue's happiness and peace were being replaced by pain.

"You've never been such a bleeding heart before Quicksilver," Magneto commented without even looking at Pietro. His eyes were still on Rogue and Mastermind. After Pietro said nothing Magneto continued, "You need not feel for her pain, by tomorrow morning it will be nothing more than a painful memory that works to our advantage. Do not let your personal feelings get in the way of our goal."

Pietro continued to say nothing and just watched Rogue with his fists clenched. "I'm sorry Rogue," he whispered quietly, yet Magneto still heard him.

Without so much as a glance toward his son he said, "When you are done Mastermind come see me in my office, and Colossus when he is done carry Rogue back to her room. A memory alteration of this degree will exhaust her mind considerably. I doubt she will be conscious after he is done." And with that Magneto turned his back on Mastermind and Rogue and headed toward the door, but when he reached the door he stopped and turned around, finally looking at Pietro. "Quicksilver, come with me."

For the first time Pietro tore his gaze away from Rogue since Mastermind had begun the mind alteration and looked at his father in surprise. "What? Why?"

"Do not question me Quicksilver!" Magneto said harshly. "Come!"

Piotr put a sympathetic hand on Pietro's shoulder, "Do not worry, I will look after her."

Pietro nodded and turned to follow his father while Mastermind continued implanting the false memory into Rogue's mind.

"_Please don't," Rogue murmured as Wolverine stood over her, his claws ready to come crashing down and impale her._

_Wolverine shook his head back and laughed. "If you didn't want to die kid, you should never have been born."_

_Rogue shielded her eyes as the claws came down as if she could protect herself that way, but the pain of feeling cold steel go into her guts never came. She heard a loud roar and felt the harsh shudder in the ground as Wolverine was violently pushed into it. Rogue opened her eyes to see a very large blond man standing over her. _

"_What's the matter Wolverine?" the large man roared. "Xavier not let you beat the x-kids as often as you like so you gotta go beat one of Magneto's?" _

_Wolverine was back on his feet in seconds, "stay out of this Sabertooth," he warned. "Getting rid of the kid's just a side ordering, but getting rid of you would be like a gourmet meal."_

_For a minute the blond man and Wolverine just stared at each other, the blond man in an attack position and Wolverine with his claws out ready to strike. Then the chaos started. Wolverine leapt up at Sabertooth, his claws ready to go downward into him, but Sabertooth reached out, grabbed the Wolverine's arms and threw him aside as if he were nothing. Wolverine however still managed to land on his feet and lunged at Sabertooth again. _

_Rogue watched with fascination and fear as Sabertooth and Wolverine engaged in this violent fight. She had never seen fighting like this before. Their movements were full of rage and pure hate. The look in each mutant's eyes while they fought each other was so intense it made Rogue shiver. Even though this man had just saved Rogue's life she was terrified of him._

_Once again Sabertooth grabbed hold of Wolverine's arms and threw him so far Rogue didn't think it was possible for even a mutant to be thrown that far. Wolverine collided head first into a giant boulder and slid to the ground unmoving. The man called Sabertooth stared at Wolverine's lifeless body for a few seconds and then looked over to Rogue. He looked as if he was torn between finishing things with Wolverine and going to Rogue. Whether he was going to go to Rogue to help her or hurt her she had no idea. Even though he had saved her life she couldn't be sure if he had done that to help her or to hurt Wolverine, the man he clearly had a strong hatred for. _

_Sabertooth eventually chose Rogue and approached her at a slow pace. He large figure and animalistic face caused Rogue to shrink back as if hoping to preserve herself by crawling back a few inches. She would have run but the thought of standing up made Rogue's head throb and swirl with dizziness. _

_Sabertooth stood before Rogue and offered his hand. "Come on." Rogue did nothing but stare at the hand uncertainly. "He wont be out long, so hurry up," he growled._

"_Y-yah work for Magneto?" Rogue asked, her teeth chattering from both cold and fear._

"_Yeah," Sabertooth replied. "So?"_

"_So does Mystique," she spat out. _

"_Look kid," Sabertooth growled impatiently. "Mystique did what she did today of her own accord, not Magneto's. She's hardly worthy a servant of Magneto's anyway. She'll be gone soon. Now come on. I'd love nothing more than to kick Wolverine's ass again, but I don't have the patience or the compassion to worry about protecting you while fighting him. Now lets GO." _

"_I'm not. . .going back. . .to the brotherhood," Rogue's voice was firm._

"_And I'm not taking you. The brotherhood is for kids, runts like Avalanche. You come with me you'll be on a much tougher team."_

"_No Mystique?" Rogue asked._

_Sabertooth smirked. "No Mystique."_

_Rogue looked over at Wolverine's unconscious body and then forced a smile. Sitting up she put her hand in Sabertooth's. "I'm in." _

Mastermind pulled his hands away from Rogue's head with a satisfied look on his face. "It is done. Standing up he looked at Sabertooth, "She now admires you more than she ever admired the Wolverine. She believes Wolverine tried to kill her after the X-Men rescued her and Cyclops from Mystique, and that you came and saved her life."

Sabertooth smirked, "This is gonna be interesting."

"Now I shall go inform Magneto that my work is complete," he bowed his head and left.

After Mastermind left Colossus approached Rogue and began undoing her bonds. Magneto has been right, Rogue looked incredibly exhausted. She was on the verge of unconsciousness, and even if she was aware of what was going on around her at the moment she would forget it in the morning or think she was merely dreaming. Her head was bowed down with her eyelids half closed and a tired moaning coming from her lips.

"Maybe I should be the one to take her up," Sabertooth said, an evil grin on his face. "She is after all, a daughter to me."

Colossus did not even bother to hide the glare on his face as he looked at Sabertooth. "Magneto gave me the order. Not you."

Sabertooth merely shrugged and walked away, a grin still on his face.

xXxXx

Pietro paced around his father's office as Magneto sat at his desk shuffling papers. However this was getting difficult to do because Pietro's pacing was speeded up by his mutation, causing a gust of wind to blow through Magneto's papers and completely disorganizing them.

"Pietro!" Magneto boomed. "Stop your pacing at once!

Pietro stopped abruptly and slumped down in a chair. "Why am I even here? You don't even need me?"

"You are here Pietro because I could not stand by and allow your heart to bleed all over Mastermind's work. It was a pitiful sight to watch and you were quickly losing the respect of your peers," Magneto informed him emotionlessly. "If you continue with this guilt trip I will be forced to send you away. Rogue would become very suspicious if you started looking at her with guilt in your eyes."

Before Pietro could reply to this Mastermind opened the door and stepped in. "It is done Lord Magneto," he said.

Magneto looked at Mastermind approvingly. "Good." Then turning to look at Pietro he said, "You may go now Quicksilver, but if I see you give Rogue one strange look you _will_ be sent away until you learn to mask your emotions better."

Pietro shuddered as Magneto said this and simply replied, "Yes father."

xXxXx

Rogue had the strangest feeling like she was being carried, but she was far to out of it to care. It felt as if she felt as if her mind was floating on a cloud and her thoughts were far to scrambled to make sense of anything. All she could think about was how unbelievably tired she was. Even if she was being physically carried by someone it could have been Wolverine himself and she would be much to tired to care. She let her head rest on the shoulder of her carrier.

Her thoughts kept drifting in and out and she unable to hold onto any of them. Then she felt as if she were being lowered onto a nice soft bed. Her head left the strong shoulder it had been resting against and was laid down on a feather soft pillow. Rogue felt heavy blankets being pulled over her and then that feeling that someone else was there left. If this was real she was alone now. Rogue opened her eyes briefly and only saw the darkness of her own room and the continuous shrinking of the light from the hallway as someone closed her bedroom door.

With the click of her door shutting her bedroom was engulfed in darkness. Her heavy eyelids closed shut once more, and sleep washed over Rogue like an ocean tide to strong to resist.


End file.
